


A Furry Romance

by jo_kay927



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hybrid meets the love of his Life...but many don't accept a Relationship between a Feline and a Canine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hybrid Feline Meets A Pure Canine

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.
> 
> Chap Summery: Jethro meets a Canine called Tony

He flattens his ears as he hears Chuck and Eds laughter and continues walking to the lake as he curls his striped tufted tail around his waist (Why couldn't I be normal?). He suddenly goes down with a yelp as the stupid Tiger tackles him "Let me go Chuck!"  
Chuck growls as he pins him to the ground "You are a freak, Leroy! A disgusting halfbreed!"  
He refuses to show him how much those words hurt him...and so, bares his teeth as he flips them over but before he can attack Chuck...Ed gets him in a headlock.  
The Bobcat smirks as he watches Chuck punch and claw at the Hybrid "You're Family is a disgrace! A proud Lion like Jack...Mating with a white Tiger bitch, who produced something like you before having the good grace to kill herself!"  
Jethro snarls and turns his head to sink his teeth deep into the furry arm while lashing out with a vicious kick, catching Chuck in the ribs and watches him going down as he releases Eds arm. He backs away with a hiss, while puffing up his short silver mane and watches the two Felines run away with their tails between their legs.  
Once he can longer see them, he snorts and wipes his mouth (I can't believe you actually bit him!) he tidies himself up and heads to the only place he feels peace...his boat on the lake that separates the Canines from the Felines.

+NCIS+

He awakes with a start as he hears a noise of someone struggling in the water. After stretching himself out with a yawn, he struggles up into a sitting position before gazing out across water and smirks as he spots a Canine attempting to swim.  
The Canine looks up as he senses someone watching him and quickly changes course and heads for the strange looking person in the boat.  
Jethro growls as the pup heads over and lets out a warning hiss as his boat rocks from the frantic scrabbling. A snarl escapes his chest...but he ends up yowling in shock as his boat capsizes and he ends up in the water. He quickly swims up to the surface and aims a glare at the shivering Canine, who is currently gripping to his boat. He swims over and growls "Piss off! This is my boat!"  
The Canine flattens his ears and lets out a whine "C-Can't! I-I can't let go! I-I'll drown!"  
He huffs and grabs his boat before tugging it and the Canine back to land.

Once there he drags himself up onto the shore and shakes himself out...only to yelp as he is once more tackled to the ground.  
"Thank-You! Thank-You so much!"  
Jethro growls as a slobbery wet tongue licks at his face before moving down his neck. He cringes as he pushes the tongue away before wiping his face, but ends up growling as an inquisitive nose sniffs along his groin.  
The Canine backs away with a yelp as he is suddenly cuffed around the head and huffs as he shakes himself out, smirking as the odd looking person squarks in protest.  
He aims a glare at the smirking pup and huffs before standing as he removes his soaked shirt "What's your name pup?"  
The Canine shakes himself out of his staring and narrows his green eyes "I ain't no pup! I'm sixteen years old!" at the smirk, he sighs "Tony...I'm Anthony DiNozzo Junior, pure breed of the Alsatian Class...a Canine Pedigree" he cocks his head to one side "What's your name?"  
He shrugs "Jethro, Leroy Jethro Gibbs" at the odd look, he rolls his eyes as he wipes the Canine slobber from his face with his shirt "What?"  
Tony gazes at him "What Breed are you? I've never seen a Canine like you before"  
He stills and bares his teeth "CANINE!? Are you seriously referring to me as a Canine!?" he watches as the green eyes fill with confusion and huffs "I'm Feline...a H-Hybrid"  
The Alsatian stands and walks closer "A Hybrid? Like a Labradoodle?" at the confused look, he explains "A cross between a Labrador and a Poodle"  
Jethro gazes at the sand "It's not accepted in the Feline Society to Mate outside your Breed...my Dads a Lion and my Mother was a white Tiger"  
Tony flattens his ears and licks Jethros cheek "You're a Liger then...or a Tigon"  
He rolls his eyes as he pushes him away "What is with the licking?" with that he wipes his face.  
He smirks and states "I like you-" while indicating his groin "-very much"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow at the tented shorts and shakes his head "Felines mature quicker but grow slower...I'm only seventeen and still have my mane to grow" he pushes at Tonys chest "Whereas Canines stay as 'pups' for longer but grow quicker" with that he gestures to Tonys muscular frame "You are practically an Adult"  
The Canine rolls his eyes and sighs "I take that as a 'No' for sex then?" at the ice blue glare, he huffs and takes Jethros hand "Come! Lets get you dry...my Dads is away on business" with that he tugs him back to his house.  
He lets out a chuckle as he allows the excited pup drag him along.

He gazes at the house in awe before turning to look at him "Wow...it's massive!"  
Tony shrugs as he drags him into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom "Come! See my room!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he is dragged into a large room but frowns at the bed "It's a car?"  
He stills and growls "It's a Ferrari! Magnums car!" he calms himself before smirking "It's also a king size"  
A huff escapes his chest as he states "No...I'm not having sex with you" with that he gestures to his clothes "You got some dry ones you could lend me? Seeing as it was your fault I ended up in the water anyway!"  
He goes pink and gazes at the floor "Yeah...Sorry about that, I...I can't swim that well and Dad...well, he refused to take me with him until I can learn to do it"  
Jethro frowns and cocks his head to one side "I've never heard of a Canine that couldn't swim" at the way Tonys ears flatten, he sighs "Maybe one day I could teach you?"  
His tail begins to wag as he bounces over and tackles him onto his bed before licking his face.  
Jethro laughs and playfully pushes him away "You're all wet!"  
He shrugs before stripping out of his wet clothes and helping the Feline out of his.  
He stills at the move and pulls away in embarrassment at the look of wonder "I-I..."  
Tony shakes himself out of his staring and gives him a friendly smile "Hey...it's my fault" he shrugs "I shouldn't stare at you...it's just that you have the most beautiful markings I have ever seen" he gently reaches out and fingers one of the thick black stripes on his thigh before running his finger over one of the thin orange ones that stand out from the white fur.  
Jethro gives him a shy smile "Really?...No-one has ever said that to me before" he flattens his ears "Female Felines don't want a Hybrid like myself...they all want Chuck...a 'pure' Pedigree Tiger" he lets out a deep huff "Even the males want him"  
The Canine cocks his head to one-side "Thought you said that Felines can't Mate outside their Breeds?"  
Jethro shakes his head before hugging his knees "You can Mate...you just can't Breed and create Hybrids like myself"  
Tony nods before reaching over and licking his cheek as he gets off the bed and enters the Bathroom, only to return with two towels.  
He smiles and takes it with a nod and covers his groin with it as he watches Tony turn on the TV before joining him on the bed. He smirks and begins grooming himself as he listen to Tony telling him all about the film, of which he is surprised to find that he is actually enjoying it.

+NCIS+

He looks up as Tonys chatter has suddenly died and frowns at the dark eyed look "What?"  
Tony slowly swallows as he gazes at the Feline who has practically folded himself in half with his leg in the air "I...you...wow..."  
Jethro huffs as he stops his grooming and lowers his leg "That made no sense whatsoever"  
The Canine gestures to the leg that was in the air "You folded yourself in half!"  
"It's called 'grooming'...as in cleaning your fur" he shrugs "All Felines are flexible enough to lick every inch of their body" with that he licks a paw and rubs it along his tuft of a mane, narrowing his eyes as Tony moves onto his knees for a better look  
"How does licking your paw help clean your fur?"  
Jethro huffs in annoyance and rears up to lick Tonys cheek...only to still in shock at the move.  
Tony freezes and smiles as he gently touches his cheek "Your tongue is rougher than mine...I like it" with that he snuggles up against him and continues watching the film.  
Jethro tenses before letting out a hesitant purr as he relaxes and beings to groom the black and tan fur while enjoying the rest of the film.


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro heads home

He stretches himself out before snuggling back into the warm pillow...but pauses as he realises that his pillow is breathing. His eyes snap open and he flattens his ears as he glances up to spot sleepy green eyes gazing down at him  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty"  
Jethro rolls his eyes at the term and goes to pull away, only to be tugged closer and cringes as a slobbery tongue licks his cheek "TONY!"  
The Canine chuckles as he releases the Feline "What do you want to do today?" he gets up and wags his tail in excitement "We can watch more TV? Or play football? Or-"  
Jethro holds up a hand to stop him "I've got to head home...Dad will be worried" he cringes as he realises that Jack will also scold him for biting Ed.  
Tony pouts and gives him is best kicked puppy look.  
He rolls his eyes with a huff "I might be able to return later? Or tomorrow?" with that he gets off the bed and puts his clothes back on "I'm Sorry Tony...but I need to let him know that I'm ok"  
Tony whines but sighs as he nods "I understand, can I at least get your number?" at the confused look, he grabs his mobile "Phone number?"  
Jethro lowers his gaze "Er...it's at home...still in the box as well-" he huffs and wraps his tail around his middle "-no-one wants a Halfbreeds number" he looks up at the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him and he closes his eyes as he leans back into the warmth, but pulls away "I would give you my number...if I could"  
Tony smirks and pulls away to scribble on a piece of paper before handing it over and getting dressed "My number...text me when you get home?"  
Jethro nods while folding the paper and places it into his pocket "Come on then!" with that he follows Tony out of the house and back to his boat.

As he reaches his side of the lake, he turns back to gaze at a lonely figure on the other side. A shiver of excitement runs through him as he hears Tonys long howl over the breeze and he lifts a hand to wave before running home.

+NCIS+

He freezes as his attempt to sneaks upstairs fails when his Father grabs his tail before tugging him into a tight hug. He growls as his face is smothered into his Dads thick salt n pepper mane and he huffs before going limp  
"LEROY! I was so worried! Charles had been round to complain about you fighting with his Son Chuck and biting Ed, I waited up all night for you to return and-" he stops as an odd Scent reaches his nose and he loosens his grip before sniffing at his Son.  
Jethro cringes at the deep growl and flattens his ears as his Fathers thick mane puffs out  
Jack slits his eyes as he opens his mouth to get a strong smell of the Scent "Where exactly have you been!?"  
He wraps his tail around his middle "I went on my boat, after the run in with Chuck and Ed attacked me..."  
"And...?"  
Jethro flattens his ears and shrugs "I ended up on the other side of the Lak-" he yelps as he is suddenly crushed into another hug before being pushed back and he growls as his Dad checks him over  
"You managed to escape!? The Canines let you go!?"  
He frowns "Nothing happened...I saw a pup struggling and he ended up capsizing my boat-" he shrugs "-I helped him back to land and he offered me a place to get dry, of where I feel asleep" at the way his Dad has suddenly tensed up, he nervously moves from foot to foot "Dad...?"  
Jack snaps out of his thoughts and snarls "You are NEVER to step foot on that side of the Lake EVER again!" he grabs his Sons shoulders and viscously shakes him "NEVER!"  
He lets out a whimper as he tries to break the hold "Let go! You are hurting me!" as the hold is loosened, he tugs himself free and slits his eyes with a growl of his own "I go where I please! And it's nothing to do with you!"  
The Lion narrows his eyes before backhanding his Son "If I ever catch you on that side...you will be in serious Shit! Because if the Canines don't rip you apart...I will!" he growls at the look of defiant and points up the stairs "Now go to your room!"  
Jethro fights back the tears as he holds his cheek, he slits his eyes as he hisses at his Father before running up the stairs and slaming his door shut.  
Jack sighs as he stares in the direction that his Son has disapleared to and shakes out his mane before glancing at a photo of his dead Love "Anne...you were so much better at understanding Leroy than I..." he huffs and runs a hand through his fur before deciding to let himself and Leroy calm down and then he shall make it up to him.

 

Jethro slits his eyes with a deep growl as his Dad opens the door to his room.  
Jack sighs as he moves into the room and sits on the end of the bed before passing Leroy his dinner.  
The Liger growls but accepts the food without a word.  
He huffs and shakes out his mane "I'm Sorry Leroy...I shouldn't have lashed out at you" he goes quiet as he takes a mouthful of food and once he swallows, he continues "You're the only thing I have of Anne...I look at you and it's like she's still here-" he smirks "-but the stubbornness is from me"  
Jethro flattens his ears before huffing "Dad, I know Canines are dangerous...but so are some Felines!" he holds up a hand "I didn't mean to go over there...the pup was struggling and would have drowned!" he shrugs "I couldn't let that happen!" with that he flicks his Dads leg with his striped tufted tail "I reckon I get that from you" at the smile, he rolls his eyes "Can we stop with the sappy talk?"  
Jack chuckles and nods "Yeah...we good?" at the smirk, he sighs in relief and continues eating but pauses as he notices the mobile on the side. He pricks his ears up and gestures to the phone "You finally decided to use that?"  
Jethro shrugs "It would have stopped you worrying if I had it with me" he sighs and flattens his ears "Problem is...I can't figure it out!"  
He laughs at the look of hatred that Leroy gives the small object and shakes his head "Pass it here" with that he takes it and spends the rest of the evening showing his Son all the important things and how to work it before getting him to tidy up the Store as he sorts out the takings.

+NCIS+

He smiles as he sits on his bed and texts Tony

-Hey Tony! It's Jethro! The Liger-

He bites his bottom lip as he waits for a reply and curls his tail in happiness as his mobile vibrates

~Hey! U finally txt me! I thought u weren't gonna :)~

Jethro frowns at the odd thing at the end and sighs before texting

-What is :)?-

~...it's a smile, turn phone/your head on its side~

A chuckle escapes his chest as he spots it and lays down in bed

-Ha! I see!-

~Yup! So wot u doin now?~

-Laying in bed and texting you-

~Oooo! Wot u wearing?~

He frowns before replying

-Nothing, I sleep naked-

~8} I wish I was there!~

After turning his head to one side, to check out the smile, he cringes at the thought of him meeting his Dad and shakes his head

-My Dad wouldn't like that! He isn't happy that I spent the night on your side of the Lake!-

~Shit! Did u get in much trouble?~

A shiver runs through him as he thinks back to his Dads anger

-Yeah, he was pissed! He banned me from going back-

~8'( but u promised!~

A sigh escapes his chest and he rolls his eyes

-I never break them Tony! I promise that I'll teach you to swim and I will do! But I shall have to make sure Dad doesn't find out-

~Yay! XD~

A noise from outside his door makes him pause and then he sighs

-I'm going to sleep now, I'll head over first thing?-

~I've got my Fratbros over, but they b gone 2moro! C u then x~

Jethro chuckles as he gets comfortable and replies

-Night Tony-

With that he drifts off with a smile on his lips as he dreams about teaching the Canine to swim.


	3. Frat Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro meets Tonys Frat Brothers

He finally finishes pricing up the last of the goods and turns to his Dad "Can I go now?"  
Jack chuckles at the sight of his eager Son and smirks "It has to be a special someone to get you this worked up! Who is the lucky Feline?"  
Jethro flattens his ears "No-one...so?"  
He nods "Go on then, but take your mobile with you"  
The Liger fluffs up his small silver mane in excitement and smiles as he grabs his phone before running out of the Store "Thanks Dad!"  
Jack shakes his head in amusement as he opens the Store, ready for the first customer of the day.

Jethro curls his tail in excitement at the thought of seeing Tony again and decides to run to his boat, loving the feeling of the breeze flowing through his fur and only slows down as he reaches the lake. A smile crosses his face as he jumps in and sets sail for the other side.

+NCIS+

After tying up his boat, he heads for Tonys place and smiles as it comes into view. He turns as he spots movement and smiles before shouting "Hey! I'm here!" but stills at the sight of four unknown Canines looking at him in interest.  
The Westie smiles as he moves closer "Look what we have here"  
The Afghan smirks "A Feline...they are meant to be fast"  
The Doberman and the Rottweiler both smirk before stating "Lets see how fast it can run"  
Jethro glances at each one in turn before spinning around and fleeing as they give chase. His heart pounds in his chest as he remembers his Dads warning and curses himself as he moves onto all fours. A yelp escapes his chest as sharp teeth pull out stands of fur from his tufted tail and he puts on a burst of speed as he tries to get away. He turns a corner and then another before suddenly stopping and backtracking the way he came, smirking as the Canines aren't as graceful in their movements. A frown crosses his face as he realises that his pursuers have splitted up and he curses as he spots them herding him into a deadend (Shit! You are dead!). He slits his eyes and presses against the wall while threateningly puffing up his fur.  
The Canines all pause at the sight of the Feline growing bigger before their eyes and turn to each other in confusion.  
The Westie frowns and hesitantly moves closer only to yelp in pain as claws rake across his face.  
Jethro snarls and bares his teeth while arching his back. A warning hiss escapes his chest as he watches them all turn to one another...but he realises he is no match as all four pounce at once and pain flares all over his body as the blunt claws and sharp teeth all try to get a piece of him.

Tony lifts his head as he hears Jethros voice and rushes to the window, only for his heart to stop in fear as he spots the Liger being chased by his Frat Brothers. He quickly turns tail and runs downstairs and into his big garden, his heart stutters in fear as he hears the excited barks of his Pack at the same time he hears Jethros cries of pain. He rounds a corner and growls as he forces his Frat Brothers off the poor Feline before barking "Enough!"  
The Rottweiler licks the blood from his muzzle "We were going to save you a piece Tony"  
The Afghan shrugs "Although you missed all the fun"  
Tony bares his teeth "Get lost! All of you! Fuck off!"  
The Canines all glance at each other in confusion before the Westie steps forward "What about our share?"  
The Alsatian snarls "He is Mine!" at the looks of shock, he straightens up as he glances down at the bloodied heap "Now go...or I'll denounce you all as Pack"  
They all cringe and flatten their ears while tucking their tails inbetween theirs legs. After one final glance at their Alpha, they flee.

+NCIS+

Jethro pants in pain and exhaustion but growls as he feels a tongue licking at his wounds. He gathers up the last of his remaining strength before turning over and sinking his claws and teeth into the Canine who is attacking him.  
Tony yelps in shock and pulls away "Jethro? Jethro its me...it's Tony" he watches the pain clouded eyes attempting to focus on him and smiles as he spots the spark of recognition.  
"W-Where are t-they?" he looks around in fear and jumps as he is picked up  
"Shh...I'm taking you inside for a clean up"  
Jethro nods and presses closer as he feels Safe within the strong arms.  
Tony smiles at the trust and softly licks at the bloody mane "I'm Sorry I didn't stop them in time...I would have never believed Elliot, Aaron, Dan and Micheal would attack you like that"  
He lets out a quiet purr "N-Not your fault...D-Dad warned me that Canines acted that way"  
The Canine flattens his ears and lets out a whine as he licks at his cheek while carrying him inside "But still...they attacked you without reason!" he kicks the door shut behind them before heading upstairs with his precious bundle "You could have been killed!"  
Jethro growls "Not without taking the Westie with me!"  
Tony chuckles "Yeah, Dan didn't look like he'd survive much longer...but then Michael was pretty roughed up too" at the confusion, he smirks "The Afghan...Elliot is the Doberman and Aaron is the Rottweiler"  
He nods as he presses tighter against the warm body but opens his eyes in panic, along with digging in his claws, as he is placed on the bed while Tony pulls away. He starts as a hand gently strokes his arm  
"Hey...I'm just placing you here while I go and get a bath running, to clean out your wounds and relax your muscles"  
He flushes crimson and releases him "Sorry"  
Tony smiles as the blush shows through the white fur, he lifts a hand and softly strokes the long whiskers "You look pretty in red"  
Jethro feels himself going a even darker shade and playfully pushes him away "Shut up"  
His tail begins to wag as he realises that the Feline is going to be ok, with that in mind...he licks his cheek one last time before rushing to the Bathroom and starts the bath.  
The Liger watches him go and sighs as he slowly strips out of his bloodied clothes (You're lucky that you know how to take care of yourself! What with Chuck and his lot pouncing you at any moment!) he glances at the mirror and sighs as he notes that its just a lot of small deep wounds rather than big ones (That and they were just Pups! Imagine if they were fully grown Canines!) he shivers at the thought and turns as he hears Tony enter the room.

He pauses at the sight and smiles as he slowly strips before heading over and picking up the Feline, bridal style, as he heads for the Bathroom and gently lowers them both into the warm water.  
Jethro groans in delight as tense muscles relax and he leans heavier against Tonys strong chest, baring his neck as a tongue runs along his pulse point.  
Tony smiles at the level of trust and wraps his arms around him before running his hand through the thick pelt of snow white fur along Jethros stomach "Jethro...I know we have only just met each other...but I...I think I l-love you"   
He stills within the hold and flatten his ears in uncertainty "But!?" he pauses and frowns as he thinks it over over (Love? But I'm a Feline and Tonys a Canine!? It's not possible...is it?) he glances over his shoulder and spots the look of hurt within the green eyes...and realises with a shock, that on some level...he does actually return the feeling! A smile crosses his face and he lifts a hand before tugging Tonys muzzle to face him. He gazes into the wary green eyes before carefully moving to straddle his waist "I...I don't know if it's possible-" he watches the way his eyes spark in hope and he smiles "-but I think I feel the same" with that, he leans forward and hesitantly kisses him.  
Tony groans and wraps his arms around his new Mate but pulls back at the pained gasp with a wince "Shit!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "I've nearly been mauled to death! Be careful!" with that he curls up on his chest but flattens his ears as he feels Tonys arousal "Er..."  
The Canine smirks as he gently strokes along the striped back "It's ok...I can wait until you are comfortable"  
Jethro slowly swallows as he draws random patterns on Tonys chest "Have you...er...you know?"  
Tony chuckles at the blush and sighs "No...I'm been saving myself for the one...but have seen a lotta porn"  
He shakes his head and sighs "Looks like we'll be each others first" at the way he feels the cock twitch, he rolls his eyes "Not today, let me heal first"  
He nods and sinks lower in the water "Can you stay tonight?"  
"Yeah, I texted my Dad and told him I'm sleeping around a friends"  
Tony wags his tail as he licks Jethros mane "It'll be me and you forever! Mates for life!"  
Jethro nods but hides his worry about how his Dad would react to him falling in love with a Canine as he relaxes against the strong chest of his new Mate.


	4. Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony puts forward a Proposal

A frown crosses his face as something is wrapped around his neck and he slowly opens a sleepy eye "To...ny?"  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty"  
Jethro rolls his eyes before stretching himself out with a yawn, once finished he curls back up and attempts to drift off again.  
Tony smirks as he runs his fingers through the short silver mane "You planning to sleep the day away?"  
The Liger growls and curls up tighter "Trying to"  
Tony huffs but smiles as he runs the tip of his finger against the leather Collar, playfully narrowing his eyes as he taps the buckle with a blunt claw.  
Jethro frowns at the sound and lifts a hand to batter Tonys away but pauses as he feels something around his neck. He shifts off his Mate and turns to the mirror....only to still in shock at the forest green Collar adawn his neck "What the!?"  
The Canine wags his tail as he presses up against Jethros back and licks his cheek while wrapping his arms around the stunned Felines waist "So? You like...?"  
He just stares at it "Tony...this is permanent...it's a Marriage!" he shakes his head as he pulls away and removes the leather from his neck "I'm not ready for that"  
Tony flattens his ears and hugs his knees "Y-You don't want me then?"  
Jethro flattens his own while wrapping his tail around his waist "No I..." he sighs as he gazes at it (Do you really not want to be his? And him yours? Together forever?) at that thought, a smile crosses his face as a deep purr escapes his chest. 

He moves forward and curls himself around him "Well then...it looks like I need to get you one"  
Tony snaps his head up and wags his tail in excitement "You...are you agreeing to me mine?"  
He nods and strokes the Alsatians face "Yes...and you shall be mine in return" he yelps in shock as Tony pounces on him and he sighs as he pushes him away "Careful! I'm still not 100%!"  
He pulls back and licks the striped cheek "So...will you wear it? Or do you want to wait until we get mine?"  
Jethro frowns before looking away in shame "I can't afford to get you a Collar yet" with that he turns away "Maybe in a year or two? Can you wait?"  
Tony smiles and gently tugs his chin "Jethro...I'll pay for it, as long as you choose one" he leans forward and gently kisses him before standing and digging through his worn clothes, sniffing each item before nodding "Put these on"  
Jethro cringes as the Scent of Canine assaults his nose and he shakes his head "They stink!"  
He rolls his eyes "That's the point! You smell like a Feline!"  
The Feline looks at him in amusement "Well duh"  
Tony huffs "Just put them on! So we can pop to Town and get me a Collar"  
Jethro stills as he tugs on the red Ohio hoodie "Town? As in a Town full of Canines!?"   
Tony turns at the Scent of fear and whines as he presses close to his Mate "I know you are scared bu-"  
A snarl escapes his chest "I'm NOT scared" with that he gets dressed into the stinky clothes and storms out of the room "Coming DiNozzo!?"  
He scrambles up and quickly gets dressed "Jethro!? Jethro wait!"

+NCIS+

He nervously presses closer to Tony as they pass some very, very big Canines and he wraps his tail tighter around his middle.  
Tony spots the move and smiles as he takes his hand "David and Graham are Great Danes...they are practically the tallest Canines around"  
Jethro nods but keeps his head down as they pass the Dogs that attacked him yesterday  
"Hey Tony! You up for a game?"  
Tony shakes his head "Sorry Michael, but I've got to visit Jessie's"  
The Canines all look up and frown at one another  
"The Collar Store?"  
"Who you Collaring?"  
Jethro growls as they head over and smirks as they pause in hesitation at his warning growl  
"Who's your friend?"  
Tony huffs while stepping protectively infront of his frightened Mate "Look guys...I'm busy!" with that he gently guides Jethro in the other direction.  
Michael huffs and goes to tug the hood down, only to yelp in shock as he is bitten. He cradles his hand while flattening his ears "He bit me!"  
Dans ears prick up as he sniffs the air "Hey Guys! I can smell a Feline!"  
Jethro growls and retracts his claws but forces himself to calm down as Tony gives him a pleading look. He rolls his eyes before storming off in the vague direction of the Store while ignoring the uncomfortable way his tail is wrapped around his waist as he hides it from view.  
Tony watches him go and sighs as he turns to his Frat Brothers "Thanks Guys! First time he has come here...and you upset him!"  
Michael snorts while licking his hand "He's mean! He bit me!"  
He rolls his eyes "He thought you were going to attack him!" with that he turns his back on them and heads off to find a pissed Jethro.

Jethro smiles as he finds the Store and heads inside, only to pause at the sight of a Canine in a beige coloured Uniform. He pricks his ears while cocking his head to oneside as he moves closer and gazes at the coloured ribbons pinned on the Pitbulls chest. He starts as a deep voice states   
"You like what you see?"  
He looks up but quickly drops his gaze at the look of shock while mumbling "Sorry" he goes to leave but gets stopped by a hand on his shoulder  
"Hey, I didn't mean to startle you" the Pitbull glances around before whispering "I won't mention what you are"  
Jethro hesitantly looks up, smiling as he only spots truth in the brown eyes "So...er...about your question" he nods "I-I like"  
The Pitbull smirks "You want to be a Marine then?" at the look of uncertainty, he chuckles as he drops his voice "Marines are for both Canines and Felines"  
He looks up in excitement "Really? How do I Enrol?"  
The Marine smiles "Come and see me, I'm four doors down from this place. Ask for Tom"  
Jethro nods and watches him go (A Marine! A place where I would be accepted!). He turns and smiles as Tony finally catches up.  
Tony frowns at the look of longing and shrugs as he takes his hand before tugging him over to the Collars "What one?"  
The Feline snaps himself out of the thought of himself in the beige Uniform and gazes at the leather. He shakes his head at the shades of blues "I want you to have one that matches my eyes...like the way mine matches yours"  
He cocks his ears forward and nods "Yes! So when I glance at it...I shall think of you?"  
Jethro blushes and nods "Yeah, as I shall do the same" he glances around and stills as he spots an iced blue one "There! I-I think that matches!" with that he takes his hand and leads him over "What do you think?"  
Tony looks it over and nods "Yes...perfect" he wags his tail at the pleased look and leans forward to steal a kiss before purchasing the Collar while Jethro waits outside.  
Jethro gazes at the Recruitment Office and nods as he knows Tony is going to be a while...so he heads in to Enrol.

+NCIS+

Tony frowns as he glances around and cocks his head to one side as Jethro runs up to him "Where did you go?"  
The Liger rolls his eyes "Nowhere...can we go back to yours?" he gives him a flirty smile "So we can put on our Collars?"  
Tony wags his tail and licks his lips in excitement "C-Can we do the full Ceremony?"  
Jethro nods "I'm ready Tony...lets Mate"  
The Canine barks in joy and practically drags Jethro all the way back to his house not noticing the bag, with the Marines logo, in the Felines hand.


	5. Mating Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Claims and Collars Jethro

He nervously looks at the bed and then at Tony, relaxing slightly at the mirrored look of nervousness and nods as he begins to strip.  
Tony cocks his ears forward and begins to wag his tail as he watches his Mate-to-be strip. He licks his lips and whines as more white striped fur is revealed.  
Jethro chuckles at the sound before laying on the bed and stretching himself out "Come on then"  
He quickly strips himself off and grabs the Collars as he places them on the beside table. He moves from foot to foot before hesitantly laying down beside him.  
Jethro turns to look at him but blushes at the sight of the hard cock and mumbles "Er...y-you got the stuff?"  
Tony nods and reaches into the draw to pull out a bottle of lube, he blushes at the wide eyed look as he states "It makes it easier to jerk off too"  
The Feline nods and turns crimson "Er...you topping first or...er" he waves his hand in the air.  
He chuckles but then sighs as he gazes at Jethros groin "You're not turned on?"  
Jethro gazes down and notes that his cock is still sheathed and turns away "Felines need stimulation...we don't get turned on by the little things" at the whine, he rolls his eyes "I'm attracted to you Tony...but I need more than just attraction"  
Tony nods and grabs his chin to turn his head as he takes his lips into a soft kiss, smirking at the quiet purr his action cause. He wraps his arms around him and rolls them over until Jethro straddles his waist.  
He grunts as he feels Tonys cock nudging the underside of his tail and he reaches out to run his fingers through Tonys fur along his chest as he instinctively rocks his hips.  
The Canine whines at the pleasure that sparks within him at the feeling of the slow rocks and he pulls away from the kiss to breath. He looks down and opens his mouth in shock at the impressive erection "Shit Jethro...you're big!"  
Jethro turns pink "I'm a Hybrid...I'm bigger in all departments of the other Tigers and Lions"  
Tony growls as he reaches out to touch the long, thick, meaty cock "If this is you now...just imagine what you shall be like when you are older!" with that he slowly begins to pump him, watching in amazement at the amount of precum that drips out of the slit "You're...you're a leaker" he gathers as much as he can on his fingers and sniffs it before licking his hand clean.  
Jethro looks at the erotic sight and stiffens before roaring as his orgasm suddenly hits.  
Tony jumps in shock as his chest and face is splattered with Jethros cum.

Jethro pants as he struggles to stay up on his arms and flattens his ears in embarrassment "I-I'm Sorry!"  
Tony looks up at him and chuckles "Seriously!? That was...EPIC!" he glances at the seamen splattered into his fur and chuckles "Fuck...you cummed from me licking your precum from my hand?"  
He huffs and leans back against Tonys thighs "I'm new to all this! Unlike you...I don't watch porn! Heck...the first time I had seen an erection, besides my own, was when we first met!" he folds his arms and glares at the floor.  
Tony quietens down and sighs as he gently rubs the Ligers thighs "Come on Jethro...I was only teasing! But I meant what I said, your orgasm was epic...and I'd really like to see it again"  
Jethro gives him a shy smile and lets out a hesitant purr as he leans down to kiss him before pulling back and grooming the brown fur.  
The Alsatian groans and arches up into the caress of the tongue grooming his fur. He whines in arousal as the tongue in question sucks at his nipple and he growls as he plants his hands on Jethros hips before thrusting up to create some friction against his hard cock.  
The Feline growls and nips at the strong chest before pulling back to look down with black eyes "Please? Claim me?"  
Tony frantically nods and rears up "T-They say on hands and knees is the best for the first time"  
Jethro nods and gets into position, spreading his legs while lifting his tail "Like this?"  
The Canine nods and opens the bottle with shaky fingers before hesitantly pressing a finger into his Mate, not stopping until he shoves it all the way in.  
Jethro shuts his eyes and whimpers "It burns!" he snarls and lashes his tail as he feels Tony going to insert another.  
Tony flattens his ears at the sight of Jethros bared teeth and hesitantly uses his free hand to smooth the ruffled fur. He lets out small whines as he waits for him to calm down.

Ten minutes or so, his body begins to relax and he takes a deep breath "Alright...continue, but slower"  
Tony nods and gently removes his finger before recoating them and slowly presses in. He starts with one and once it moves in and out, without any pained grunts or tensing muscles...he inserts another. He watches in amazement as after a while, Jethro pushes back onto his fingers.  
Jethro growls as the burning sensation changes into a pleasurable one. He continues to growl as he pushes back "H-How many?"  
"F-Four...can I enter you now?"  
He nods and a whimper escapes his chest as the fingers are removed. He tenses slightly as he feels the thickness of Tonys cock rubbing against his entrance and he bites the pillow as he is slowly breached (Shit! Did he grow bigger!?).  
Tony slowly pushes in until he bottoms out. He leans heavily over him as he waits for his Mate to adjust while he nuzzles the bare neck "C-Can I Collar you now?"  
Jethro grits his teeth "O-Only if...if its my t-turn next!"  
He smiles and leans to the left to grab the green Collar, only jump as Jethro jerks against him with a startled gasp. He frowns and whines as he sniffs at his neck and shoulders "Jethro? Jethro! Did I hurt you!?"  
He shakes his head as he flexes his hips and jerks in pleasure yet again as the cock within him, brushes against a hidden spot "Take me...Claim me as yours!"  
Tony yaps in excitement and places the Collar around the Felines neck before starting a slow pace as he thrusts into the hot, tight, body and slowly moves faster until he is pounding into him.  
Jethro growls and stiffens as he roars out his climax, cringing at the unfamiliar feeling of wet heat exploding within his rear and grunts as his arms give out and he collapses onto the mattress with Tonys dead weight pinning him there.

Ten minutes later, he fidgets and snarls as he is still pinned but stills at the sound of a snore. He turns his head and his blue eyes widen in shock at the sight of a sleeping Tony. His eyes slit in annoyance and he claws his way out from beneath the heavy weight. Once free, he huffs as he grooms clean his white fur as he waits for his Mate to wake-up for Round Two. He smirks as he gazes at the blue Collar and reaches up to stroke his green one (You are Mated...you have found someone who wants you, for you) with that he lets out a deep rumbling purr as he grooms himself clean beside his Mate.


	6. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro Claims Tony

He watches as Tony slowly comes round and smirks as he finishes licking himself clean "About time!"  
Tony frowns before blushing as he spots the green Collar "I-I passed out?"  
Jethro nods as he fluffs out his fur "Yup! Out like a light and squashed me"  
He flattens his ears in embarrassment as he lowers his gaze in shame "I'm Sorry...maybe you should find a Mate that wouldn't pass out on you"  
The Feline rolls his eyes before rubbing himself against the upset Alsatian with a purr "I no wanna another Mate...I want you" with that he takes his face in his hands and softly kisses him.  
Tony whimpers and kisses him back almost desperately as he wags his tail.  
Jethro chuckles as he gently pulls back "My turn"  
The Canine glazes down and nervously gets into position while attempting not to freak out at the thought of that big cock within him.  
He slits his blue eyes at the Scent of fear and shakes his head as head places the bottle of lube on the bed before lowering his weight ontop of the trembling Canine "Tony...if you are not ready...tell me"  
Tony glances over his shoulder and gives him a weak smile "I-I want too...I-I'm just nervous at the thought of your cock in my arse"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he nuzzles his Mates Collarless neck "You'll be fine...just like I was" with that he slits his eyes as he grooms the brown fur along the Canines shoulder.  
He jumps at the touch before slowly relaxing at the soft repetitive strokes of the rough tongue on his fur. He tenses as something wet is pressed against his rear but calms as Jethros voice purrs  
"It's just my finger...I'll stretch you good and proper" with that he slowly pushes in, waiting until the suddenly tight muscles relax before moving in deeper. His cock twitches at the tightness and he grits his teeth as he pushes away the need to sheath himself with his Mate. He shakes himself out of the thoughts and nuzzles the strong back before continuing with the grooming as he slowly stretches him open.

After a while Tony pushes back onto the three fingers "M-More?"  
The Liger chuckles as he pours more lube onto his hand, cringing slightly as it seeps into his fur, before gently sliding in his pinky. His Mate tenses and he waits for him to relax "Hey...relax"  
Tony nods as he calms his body down and flattens his ears "H-How come it didn't take you this long to be ready?"  
Jethro shrugs "Maybe because I'm a Feline? We are more laidback than Canines and relax quicker" he chuckles "Maybe thats why the President is a Feline? And why he keeps getting re-elected?"  
The Canine rolls his eyes and shakes his head before asking "Do you think I am ready now? As I'm kinda wanna get to the good stuff!"  
He huffs and shakes his head as he continues to stretch him "It's up to you...do you think you are ready?" at the nod, a smirk crosses his face as he removes his fingers and rubs the excess lube over his leaking cock before lining up "Ready?"  
Tony growls as he grits his teeth before pushing back, yelping in shock at the pain as he impales himself at the same time Jethro sinks his claws into his sides.  
Jethro snarls in anger and sharply bites at the strong neck, pulling back at the yelp and taste of blood. He stills as he watches the shallow cut bleed and flattens his ears as he removes his claws "I-I'm Sorry Tony!"  
The Canine grimaces at the pain shooting up his spine followed by the stinging in his sides and neck as he asks "W-What for!?"  
Tears fill his eyes and he tries to pull out, only to to grunt as Tony stops him by sitting in his lap and ontop of his cock.

He slits his eyes as he Scents his Mates fear and huffs as he feels him begin to pull away. He shakes his head as he pushes back and ends up sitting in his lap, using his extra weight to his advantage, before turning around on Jethros cock so he can look into his eyes. A frown crosses his face as he spots the tears and he leans forward to lick them away "What is wrong Jethro?"  
Jethro looks up before looking at the floor "I'm Feral...I shouldn't Mate" a hand cups his chin and forces his eyes to look into green ones  
"Jethro, you are not Feral"  
He shakes his head and gestures to the bite wound along with the small claw pricks, both of which are slowly trickling blood "I hurt you...I bite and scratch!"  
Tony smirks as he embraces his upset Mate "You are NOT Feral...you only bit and scratched due to me pushing things along!" he looks into the upset blue eyes and smirks "Besides...I like you biting me"  
The Liger chuckles and lets out a purr as he gently lowers his Mate onto his back as he towers above him. He looks down into the lust darken green eyes and smiles as he reaches for the blue Collar.  
Tony feels his heart quicken and he quickly bares his neck with a whine "Claim me! Make me yours!!"  
Jethro smiles at the eagerness and shakes his head with a smile as he wraps the blue leather around Tonys neck before picking up the pace "Your Mine...as I am Yours"  
He nods and flexes his hips, pushing back at every stroke "I-I..."  
The Feline bares his teeth and suddenly leans forward, sinking his teeth into Tonys shoulder to muffle his roar as his hips stutter and he explodes within.  
Tony yelps as he is bitten before crying out as his climax tears through him at the same time wet heat explodes in his rear. 

Once he has his breath back, he cringes at the odd feeling of cum dripping from his rear and whimpers as Jethro removes his sharp teeth from his shoulder "Is...is it normal? That Felines bite?"  
He shrugs as he gently pulls out "I don't know...I've only had sex with you and no other" with that he curls into Tonys side and licks away the hurt from the bite "I have no idea why I needed to bite you...and I don't really want to ask my Dad if he bit my Mum while having sex" he flattens his eyes at the thought and shivers as he imagines his Dads anger "Shit! I didn't think!" with that he begins to panic and pulls away.  
Tony frowns and tugs him close "Jethro calm down!"  
Jethro looks at him with wet eyes "He'll never accept us...a Feline with a Canine...no-one will!"  
He shrugs "I don't care if they do or don't...the only persons opinion on the matter who counts, is ours" he stares into the worried blue eyes "Do you regret our Mating?"  
He shakes his head as he curls up ontop of his Mates chest, not caring at the cum with seeps into his fur "No...I love you and am happy that you wanted me as your Mate"  
"Same here Jethro...I shall have no other besides you" he lifts a hand and runs his fingers through his Mates silver tuft of a mane "You and me forever"  
Jethro slits his eyes in pleasure while letting out a deep purr "Yes...together forever...always"  
With that the both bask in the afterglow before falling asleep in each others arms.


	7. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro teaches Tony to swim

Jethro twitches in his sleep and curls up closer against the warmth of his Mate before letting out a purr as a hand gently strokes through his short mane  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty...you up yet?"  
He opens a sleepy blue eye and yawns before snuggling closer "Nope"  
Tony chuckles and licks his Mates forehead, laughing at the cringe his actions receives before rolling them over and running his nose through the white striped fur of the Ligers chest "Mine"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and stretches out with a yawn before shaking himself out "What do you wanna do today?"  
The Canine looks up while wagging his tail "More sex?"  
He rolls his eyes "I was thinking I'd teach you to swim as-" he is cut off when Tony rears up and licks at his face. A deep laugh escapes his chest as he pushes at the brown fur "Tony! Let me breath!!"  
He pulls back slightly before taking Jethros hand and tugs him off the bed "Come on! Lets go!"  
Jethro just smirks and lets himself be dragged to the lake.

+NCIS+

"TONY!" Jethro curses as he swims over and helps his struggling Mate out from the fast current. As the water becomes shallower, he turns and glares at him "What were you thinking!?"  
Tony flattens his ears at the scolding and shrugs "I wanted to reach your boat, to show you what I learnt..."  
The Feline shakes his head before licking Tonys cheek "You aren't ready to face a strong current like that" he gazes out across the water "You could have drowned...and I would have lost you"  
A whine escapes his chest and he tugs his upset Lover into his arms "I won't leave you Jethro...I will never leave you!"  
Jethro looks at him with wet eyes "That's what Mum said...and then a year later I found her hanging in our barn"  
Tony whines and licks away the tears that slip out before enveloping him into a tight hug "My Mother died in a car crash...Dad tries to look after me, but...I sometimes feel like he forgets that I am alive" he glances at the big empty house "He should have been back weeks ago"  
The Liger straddles his Mates waist before deeply kissing him "We shall always have one another" he stops and flattens his ears as a thought comes to him and he gazes at his boat "I...I'm signing up"  
He cocks his head to oneside "Signing up for what?"  
Jethro takes a deep breath "For the Marines...I want to serve my Country" he shrugs "I've signed up for a five year Tour"  
Tony flattens his ears and tightens his hold "But...but I won't be able to see you!"  
Jethro gazes down and nuzzles his Canines neck, right along the ice blue Collar "I have to do this Tony...we can write to one another and...I get some weeks off a year" he tenses "Unless...unless you want to remove my Collar and find another?"  
The Alsatian thinks it over and sighs "Are you sure I can't turn you around? Nothing I can say or do that shall stop you from going?" at the shake of his head, he sighs "Ok then...I shall wait for you"  
He feels his cheeks heating up and he looks at him through his lashes "You'll do that? You'll actually wait for me? Really?"  
Tony gives him a dazzling smile "Yeah, Jethro...you are Mine as I am yours" he leans forward and licks along his cheek "There will be no other"  
Jethro smiles and kisses him before diving back into the water "Remember, its like crawling on land...kick out with your feet and dig with your arms"  
Tony whines as Jethro moves into the deeper water and he barks as he tries to get his attention.

After ten or so minutes of the Feline ignoring him, he whimpers and tips his head back to howl...only to jerk back with a yelp as he is splashed with a kick of water  
"Come in then and catch me!"  
Tony whines before shaking himself out and hesitantly lowers himself into the water "I-I kick out? Like r-riding a bike?"  
Jethro nods and floats on his back as he keeps an eye out for his Mate, smiling as he spots Tony catching up to him "See...you can do it"  
He pants and smiles as he swims around him "I...I can...can do it!"  
He rolls onto his front and swims beside him "Do you want to head to the boat? I'll protect you from the current"  
Tony nods and after a while, he struggles to keep his head above the water as he gets tired.  
Jethro watches him and sighs "Relax your muscles...you'll automatically float" with that he watches him and gently guides him to float onto his back "What ever you do...don't panic, I'm here and I won't let you go under"  
He takes a deep breath and follows the order...before smiling as he floats ontop of the surface "I'm doing it! I really am doing it!"  
The Feline smirks and wraps his tail around Tonys chest as he guides them to his boat.

Once they are both inside, Jethro chuckles as Tony rubs himself against him and he relaxes as his excited Mate enjoys himself. He closes his eyes and lets the Canine have his way as he basks in the Sun. A soft smile crosses his face "I was doing this...just before we met an-" a gasp escapes his chest as Tony grabs his arousal and he glances down in shock "I didn't even realise I was hard..."  
Tony chuckles and moves inbetween the spread legs as he licks up the furry chest "I love you" with that he soaks his finger and slips it underneath the striped tail but stops before pushing into him "Can I?"  
The Liger smiles and nods as he spreads his legs to give him more room "Go for it"  
A bright, wide smile crosses his face and he leans down to take his lips before rubbing his leaking cock against his entrance.  
Jethro grunts as he feels a long finger enter him and digs his claws into the Canines shoulder as he takes his lips in an aggressive kiss while pushing back onto the finger.  
Tony whimpers at the pain, but kisses him back as he slips in another finger. He backs away with a yelp as Jethro bites his neck and forces himself not to pull away as he spots the horror and shock within the blue gaze "It's ok Jethro"  
His eyes become wet and he attempts to pull away "How!? How is it ok?"  
The Canine smirks and gestures to his hard cock "It's not turning me off, it's actually making me harder"  
His slits his eyes "Don't lie to make me feel better!"  
Tony growls back and uses his heavier weight to pin him down "I am not lying! I am telling the truth!" he stares into the confused, scared blue eyes "I like seeing you like this...out of control and knowing that I am the only one that shall ever see you this way!"  
Jethro sniffs and looks up with a shaky smile "You...you like my Feral side?" at the nod, he lets out a deep purr before rearing up and gently lowers Tony onto his back while straddling him "I-I prefer it this way..."  
Tony nods and finishes stretching him before lining up "Ready?"  
He smirks as he gently lowers himself down until he is seated within the curve of his Mates pelvis. His tail curls up in pleasure and he slowly rocks at the pace of the boat, smiling down into the darken green gaze of his Lover "I love you Tony...more than I have ever loved another"  
The Alsatian cheeks darken and he lowers his gaze with a smile "Yeah?"  
Jethro leans down and rubs his head against him "Yup" with that he rears make and slowly rocks them to into their climax before getting off and licking his cum off his chest. Once cleaned up, he spoons up behind him and tugs the blanket out of his bag "Lets sleep on the lake, under the stars"  
Tony gazes up into the starry sky "It's beautiful" with that he tugs Jethros arms tighter around himself and smiles as a rough tongue licks at the back of his neck. He lets the soothing repetitive strokes drag him into a deep sleep...where he dreams of himself chasing Jethro through the water as their laughter fills the air.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro awakes and hides Tony

Tony frowns as his ear twitches before he nuzzles his Mates neck and yawns as he presses closer to the warm body.  
Jethro slowly wakes up and smiles as he licks Tonys cheek...but stills as he Scents home. His ears flatten against his skull as he gets up and looks around "Shit!" he quickly searches for their clothes and shoves the hoodie onto his Mate while looking around.  
The Canine yelps at the rude awakening and growls as he is roughly dressed. He glares at his Mate before huffing and slapping the hands away from himself as he gets dressed. He cocks his head to one side at the Scent of the Felines worry and he lets out a whine "What's wrong?"  
Jethro looks around "The boat has become beached...we are on the Feline side with no way to return to your side of the lake!"  
Tony wags his tail in excitement "I can see where you live?"  
The Feline flattens his ears in annoyance "My Dad would kill you without thought! He hates Canines...ever since he was a Kitten and almost killed by a Pack of Dogs"  
His tail stills and he nervously licks his lips "So...what shall we do?"  
Jethro huffs and slowly gets out of the boat before helping out his Mate "I have no choice but to attempt to hide you"  
Tony follows with his tail inbetween his legs "H-How big is your Dad? You said that Felines grow slower...so just how big is he?"  
He shrugs "He is just slightly taller with a full mane" he glances behind him and sighs at the fear within the green eyes "Tony...you shall be fine" with that he takes his hand and tugs him close "Do you trust me?"  
Tony nods "Yes...with my Life"  
A smile crosses his face as he gives him a kiss "Thank-You...now stay close" with that they make their way silently through the town and to the Store.

+NCIS+

He checks the Store and flicks his tail as he whispers "All clear" he turns with a jump at the sound of crash and slits his eyes in anger at the mess the Canine has created  
"Oops" he leans down and picks up the fallen pots and pans "Sorry"  
Jethro huffs and helps him tidy "Just try to be careful" at the nod, he smirks and licks his cheek "For me?"  
Tony smiles and wags his tail...only to still as he hears the door open "Shit!" with that he scarpers up and hides behind his Mate.  
The Liger whines and pushes Tony into the shadows just as his Dad walks in.

Jack pauses at the sight of his Son and smiles as he walks up to him before tugging him into a hug "You never told me you were coming home Leroy!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he attempts to get out of his Dads hold "Let me go!"  
The Feline laughs and releases him "You were never one for affect-" he stops as he catches an odd Scent "What is that?"  
Tony stills as the massive Feline heads towards him and he flattens his ears as he presses further into the shadows (Shit! He is huge!).  
Jethro cringes as his Dad moves closer to his hidden Mate. He bites his bottom lip and states the first thing that comes to mind "I'm joining the Marines!"  
Jack stills and turns to face his Son "What...?"  
The Liger shrugs "I'm joining the Marines...I start training in a few weeks time and I have signed up for a five year Tour"  
The Lion snarls in anger, tinged with worry, as he slits his eyes "Canines are in the Marines! If you wanted to help serve the Country...why didn't you join the Air Force!?"  
Jethro snarls back "Because they wouldn't accept me!" his anger goes as he gazes at the floor while flattening his ears "I-I tried signing up for the Air Force...but got turned down because I am a Hybrid...a Halfbreed" he folds his arms across his chest in a defensive gesture "They only accept 'pure pedigree' Felines"  
Jack sighs as his anger also disappears and he shakes his head as he gently tugs his docile Son into his arms while letting out a soothing purr "Ok, Son. Just...just be careful of the Canines, they can't be trusted!"  
He nods as he hugs his Father back before pulling away as the bell on the door goes, signalling that someone has entered the Store. He gives his Dad a small smile and watches him go before heading over to his trembling Mate.  
Tony nervously licks his lips and presses against the Liger while whispering "He is huge!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and takes his Mates hand, tugging him close before leading him upstairs and into his Bedroom.

+NCIS+

He huffs as he watches the Canine wagging his tail as he checks out his room and shakes his head as he sits on his bed. As Tony is busy investigating his car magazine, he opens up the leaflet the Recruitment Officer gave him as he has a read as to what he has signed up for.  
Tony huffs as he drops the magazine and goes to ask if there is something else to read...only to pause at the look of wonder on his Mates face. He cocks his head to one side and crawls onto the bed, pressing up against the Ligers back as he peers over his shoulder "Sniper Training? That's what you want to do?"  
Jethro nods as he continues reading "My fur isn't exactly the right shade for sneaking up unnoticed...but I have also put myself down for Close-Combat Training aswell" he turns his head and licks his Mates muzzle "I know that we have only just Collared one another...and now I am off for a five year Tour...but when I come back I shall be twenty-two and fully grown" a smile crosses his face "I'll finally have my mane!"  
Tony smiles and nuzzles the short tuft of silver fur "Yeah? I'll be twenty-one and...well, slightly bigger" with that he gives him a lopsided smile before licking his cheek "Five years is a long time...but I shall wait"  
The Feline smirks and kisses him back before pulling away "Come, lets get that Canine stink off you"  
The Alsatian flattens his ears "But...I am a Canine?"  
Jethro shakes his head as he leads him into the small Bathroom "I'm Sorry that is small..."  
Tony shrugs as he strips out of his clothes before stripping his Mate "Come, we'll both fit in"  
A smile crosses his face as he allows his Mate to tug him into the shower.  
Once they are both clean, Jethro slaps the wandering hands as he passes Tony some of his clothes before getting himself dressed...but pauses as the Canines stomach growls. He raises an eyebrow "I take it you are hungry?"  
Tony smirks and shrugs "I'm still growing"  
A sigh escapes his chest "Stay in here, I'll go get us something to eat" with that he picks up their dirty clothes and heads downstairs.

Jack looks up as his Son enters the Kitchen and smirks "Stew is almost ready"  
"Thanks Dad" with that he begins cleaning the clothes. He turns at a shocked gasp and frowns at his Dads wide eyed look "What?"  
The older Feline slowly moves forward with wet eyes and hesitantly reaches out to stroke his Sons Collar "You...you accepted anothers Collar?"  
Jethro shrugs as his cheeks heat up "It's no big deal...he loves me and I love him"  
Jack frowns but smiles "He? What is the lucky Felines name?"  
The Liger lowers his gaze as his cheeks go an even darker shade of crimson "His name is Tony"  
"And Breed?"  
Jethro huffs "Does it matter? Does it really matter as to which Breed loves me as much as I love him?"  
Jack flattens his ears as his Sons defences go up and he shakes his head as he tugs him into a hug "No...no it doesn't" with that he kisses his cheek before releasing him "Heck, I wouldn't care if it was a Sphinx you fell for! Anything is better than a Canine!" he chuckles at the thought "As if you'd ever fall for one of those mangy Mutts!"  
He gives his Dad a false smile as he holds out his bowl "Yeah...well, I'm headed upstairs" he waits until his Dad nods before heading up to his room to his hungry Mate.


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a chat with his Son

Jethro smirks and curls up his tail as he gazes at himself in the mirror before turning to his Mate "What do you think?"  
Tony gazes at the Feline and slowly swallows before crawling up the bed "I think...you are the sexist person alive" he reaches out and strokes the dark green t-shirt "It highlights my Collar" with that he strokes the forest green Collar "You are mine"  
He smirks as he takes his Mates lips into an aggressive kiss...only to be interrupted by a soft knock on his door. His ears flatten against his skull and he quick pushes Tony onto the floor "Get under the bed!"  
The Canine yelps and scrambles to do as his Mate orders, he curls himself up and under the bed.  
Jethro makes sure his Mate can't be seen before walking up to the door and opening "What?"

Jack pauses at the sight of his Son in his Uniform and gently reaches out to stroke through the soft silver tuft of a mane "You look so grown up"  
The Feline sighs and allows the touch before stepping back "Ok...so what do you want? As I have to get out of this Uniform and..."  
Jack rolls his eyes as he walks in and sits on the bed "I think it's time that we had the talk"  
Jethro cocks his head to one side "Talk? Talk about what?"  
The Lion gives his Son a soft smile before lifting up his mane with his hands...revealing an old, worn sea blue leather Collar.  
His eyes water and he hesitantly moves closer. He bites his bottom lip as he reaches out and strokes the worn leather "You...you kept Mums Collar?"  
Jack nods and shakes out his mane before tugging his Son against his chest, a soft purr escaping from his throat as Jethro allows him to do it.  
Jethro returns the purr as he rubs his head against his Dads chest before gazing up at him "I...I still miss her"  
"As do I" he lets out a sigh and gazes into his Sons ice blues "I am so happy that you have accepted anothers Collar...but I should have talked you through it all beforehand"  
The Liger tenses and cringes as he draws away from his Dads warmth "Er...I'd rather not"  
Jack rolls his eyes "It's only sex, Leroy"  
Jethro flattens his ears and wraps his tail around his waist "Dad! Please...not now!" his cheeks heat up as he thinks about Tony listening in.  
He cocks his head to one side and chuckles as he watches the Liger go pink. He makes himself comfortable and pats the space beside him as he leans back against the pillows.  
A huff escapes his chest as he crawls closer and curls against his Dads side, resting his head on the broad chest. He gazes up into the similar eyes and sighs as he knows that he is as stubborn as himself "Go on then"  
Jack smirks at his Sons attitude and runs his fingers through the short tuft of a silver mane "Well...I guess you'll be relieved to know that Felines are quite aggressive during sex"  
Jethro cocks his ears forward "So...so its normal to bite? And...and scratch?" at his Dads nod, he lets out a sigh "I thought it was because I...because of my breeding" he shrugs "That I'm a Hybrid and Feral"  
Jack frowns as he lets out a reassuring purr "The only thing which is due to your 'breeding' is that you have the best qualities of two Felines...a Lions bravery and a Tigresses competition" he smirks "That and your unique markings" with that he runs a finger along the black and orange strips that are within the white fur "Your beautiful markings"  
The Liger rolls his eyes "The only thing my markings have caused...is violence against myself! I have no friends because of my breeding" he sighs and then smiles "But I have Tony and no-one shall take him from me!"  
The Lion chuckles at the display and shakes his head "That's another trait we Felines have...possessiveness and jealousy"  
Jethro gazes up and smiles "Yeah...I've always been possessive" he lets out a sigh before biting his lip "So...is it normal to...to draw blood from your Mate during sex?" he feels his cheeks heat up at the raised eyebrow and shrugs as he avoids the questioning gaze "I...I bit him, hard enough that I pierced the skin and tasted his blood"  
Jack frowns and thinks about it before asking "Did he startle you in anyway?" at the embarrassed nod, he chuckles "Well, that wouldn't have helped...but I know some Felines like to bite their Mates until they draw blood, as it marks them as taken...yet others bite to show that they are in control, biting to keep their Mate in place as they have sex" he shrugs "I did both with your Mother...but she preferred to draw blood"  
His cheeks become a darker shade of red as he realises that they are talking about sex while Tony is under the bed and decides to change the subject "So...was the Store busy today?"  
Jack smirks at the not so subtle change of subject and decides to play along "Yeah, it was a good day...that female Puma was asking about you again" at the confused frown, he rolls his eyes "Shannon Everly...she likes you"  
Jethro cringes "No...Chuck likes her and every other male Feline" he lets out a sigh as he rubs his cheek against his Dads chest, seeking comfort before stating "I'm a Hybrid, a Feral...I have nothing to offer her and besides...I have Tony"  
He shakes his head "Leroy, there is no need to be so hard on yourself, you'll make an excellent Mate for someone-" at the glare, he lets out a chuckle "-for Tony then, but...I don't want you using the term Feral no more! You are not Feral in any shape or form!"  
A huff escapes his chest as he flattens his ears "What about me biting Chuck!? The Bastard deserved it though" he flinches as he is headslapped and he lifts a hand to rub the back of his head "What was that for!?"  
Jack lets out an annoyed growl "You are NOT Feral! And don't let me catch you swearing again!"  
Jethro gives him a glare before sighing "Fine...whatever!" with that he rubs himself against his Dads chest and lets out a purr "Thanks for the embarrassing chat...but at least I now know that it's normal to bite"  
The Lion laughs at his Son and playfully batters him away before standing "I'll leave you alone now" at the door he turns back and smirks "You can tell Tony to come out now, I'm going"  
Jethro feels his face flame crimson as he realises his Dad knew all along about someone under the bed "How did you know?"  
His smirk widens "There's nothing wrong with my hearing, Leroy! I heard you telling him to hide" his smile falters "I don't understand why you want to hide him from me, as you know that any Feline you take as your Mate will always be welcome in this house" with that he leaves.

Jethro sits there gazing at the closed door as he whispers "But could you accept them if they aren't Feline?" he turns at a silent whine and he sighs "Come out Tony...the coast is clear"  
Tony crawls out from beneath the bed and curls up around his Mate "Your Dad is Epic...I wish mine would talk to me like that!" at the sad smile, he licks his Mates cheek "Hey, no sadness! You should be happy, he said he would accept whoever you took as your Mate"  
The Feline flattens his ears before rubbing himself against Tonys broad chest, seeking comfort as he states "I want you to meet him...but I fear he would kill you before I got the chance to explain" his eyes water and he digs his claws into Tonys waist as he tugs him closer "I can't lose you! You are the only one that has accepted me...and loved me like I love you"  
The Alsatian winces at the slight hurt and runs his fingers through the soft silky ear fluff, sighing in relief as the tense body relaxes and retracts the claws  
"Sorry"  
Tony chuckles "It's ok" before gazing at the door "Jethro...I think I would like to meet your Father, he is important to you and so...I am willing to risk it"  
Jethro lets out a purr as he wraps his tail around them both "You know its going to be dangerous? I shall protect you as much as I am able...but there is a chance he would kill you"  
He shrugs "I will not hide our Relationship, we have collared one another and in doing so...we belong to the other" he leans down and takes the Felines lips in a soft kiss "So, lets meet Gibbs Senior"  
The Liger nods and quickly strips out of his Uniform before tugging on a pair of jeans and a hoodie "Come, follow me"  
They leave the room hand in hand as they head downstairs as a Mated Couple


	10. Ray Of Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Tony

Jack smirks as he recalls the embarrassment on his Sons face as he revealed that he knew all along about Tony being under the bed and chuckles as he cleans the dishes. He shakes out his mane, closing his eyes at the way Anne's Collar catches and tugs on the sensitive strands of fur before sighing "I wish you were still here..."  
A noise brings him out of his thoughts and he cocks his head to one side as he hears movement from Leroys room. He shakes his head as he finishes tidying up...but smirks as he hears two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and turns to greet his Son and his Mate.

Jethro stills at the deep growl and quickly tugs Tony out of the way before puffing up his fur and hissing at his Dad "NO!"  
Tony whimpers and flattens his ears before tucking his tail inbetween his legs at the sight of the terrifying Feline.  
Jack growls and roars in anger "How DARE you bring one of those disgusting Canines into MY house!"  
Jethro snarls before roaring in outrage "He is MY Mate! He goes where I go!" with that he retracts his claws "You are my Father and I don't wish to fight you...but I shall not let you kill MY Tony!"  
Jack lashes his tail while slitting his eyes as he goes to pounce...only to pause as a ray of the dying Suns light lands on his dead Loves portrait. He flattens his ears as he whispers "Anne? But...he is a Canine! A sworn enemy of our Kind!"  
The light brightens before fading all together.

Jethro relaxes his aggressive stance and straightens "Dad...?"   
Jack jumps at the noise and gaze at his Son before putting his own claws away "She has given you her blessing...and so shall I"  
The Liger lets out a small sob and runs into his Dads arms, rubbing himself against the strong chest with a strangled purr.  
Jack sighs and softly strokes his Sons small silver tuft of a mane before turning his gaze on the trembling Canine "I won't apologise for my reaction...but as long as you are faithful to my Son and wear his Collar-" he shrugs "-you are fine by me"  
Jethro pulls back and wipes away his tears of relief "Thank-You Dad" he turns to Tony before heading over and rubbing himself against him "I love him"  
Tony whines and licks his Mates face "I love him back!" he turns to face the Lion "He is my Mate and we shall be Mates for Life!" he flinches at the growl...but stands his ground.  
Jack growls, but his eyes flash with respect as Tony doesn't back down. He turns to his Son "He can stay the night...but by morning I want him gone"  
Jethro nods "Yes Dad, we shall leave first thing-" he holds up a hand "-as I need to make sure he makes it safely back to his side of the Lake...then I shall return"  
The Lion slits his eyes before huffing "Fine then...I shall bid you both goodnight" with that he leaves them both in the Kitchen, watching him go.

+NCIS+

Jethro curls up on top of Tonys chest, running his fingers through the black and tan fur and sighs "I am so happy he accepted us..."  
Tony nods as he gazes down before smirking "It's a good thing that cloud moved out of the way and tricked your Dad into thinking your dead Mum would have accepted us! How stupid can you get!?"  
A deep growl escapes his chest as he pulls away and bates his teeth in an angry snarl "It was my Mother! She showed us that she accepts you as my Mate!" he fluffs out his fur in an aggressive stance "Never let me hear you say that again!" with that he gets out of bed and tugs on a pair of shorts before heading downstairs.  
Tony flattens his ears and hugs himself "I didn't mean to upset him" with that he tugs on his own shorts and hesitantly follows.

Jethro growls as he feels Tony pressing up against his back and gazes up at his Mothers portrait "It was her...I know it was"  
Tony gazes up at the picture of the beautiful white Tiger and flattens his ears before nodding "Thank-You for accepting us" he turns to Jethro and licks his damp cheek "Yes Jethro...it was her, I am sorry I tried to make a joke out of it...I should have thought before I spoke"  
The Liger wipes his eyes and huffs "I don't understand why I am becoming emotional...sorry for crying...it's just that I miss her so much" he gazes up into the forest green eyes "She would have loved you"   
The Camine lets out a whine before gently picking up his Mate "My Mother would have loved you aswell...she was always so fascinated with Felines, ever since she saved a Kitten from being torn to shreds" he smirks "Just like I saved you"  
Jethro chuckles and allows himself to be carried back to his room before nuzzling Tonys neck with a purr.  
Tony bares his neck but chuckles as he hears and feels Jethros yawn. He glances down and gently rolls him onto his side before spooning up behind him and covering them both with the duvet "Sleep Jethro...I shall keep you warm"  
The Feline nods and slowly drifts off into the darkness of sleep.  
He watches his sleeping Mate and smiles as he nuzzles his neck...but sighs as he knows it isn't long until he is left alone while Jethro trains to be a Marine. He tightens his hold in worry...but loosens his grip at the silent grunt. He runs his nose over Jethros shoulder before pressing even tighter as he whispers "Please stay safe...I don't want to loose you" with that he licks his cheek before letting himself join him in the darkness of sleep.


	11. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro says goodbye

Jethro sighs and nuzzles a sleeping Tonys neck before softly grooming his fur. He looks up as the door opens and lets out a warning hiss as his Dad walks in.  
Jack raises an eyebrow at the aggressive display and rolls his eyes before placing two plates of bacon and eggs on the side "He needs to leave before the Store opens...as you'll risk someone noticing that he isn't Feline" with that he leaves the room.  
The Liger growls and flattens his ears as he curls up against Tonys chest (What is so wrong about loving Tony? He loves me and I love him...so how can it be wrong?). Movement catches his eye and a smile crosses his face as he watches the way Tonys nose twitches.

Tony slowly awakens and yawns before cracking open an eye "Food?"  
Jethro chuckles as he sits up "Yeah...Dad brought it in" with that he passes him a plate while he takes the other.  
The Alsatian wags his tail in joy...but pauses as he notices Jethro picking at the food without eating it. He bites his bottom lip before moving closer and wrapping an arm around the Feline "Jet? Whats wrong?"  
He raises an eyebrow at the shortening of his name and huffs as he shrugs "Nothing...we better get a move on and get you back to your side of the Lake"  
Tony flattens his ears and lets our a soft whine.  
A smirk crosses his face as he gently rubs himself against his Mate "I love you Tony" he pulls back and gazes into the forest green eyes as a frown crosses his face"I don't understand why or how our Relationship is considered wrong?" The Canine shrugs before playfully pushing the Feline onto his back and straddling his waist "We belong together...together forever" with that he kisses Jethros lips while reaching out for the bedside table. A frown crosses his face as he pulls away and looks around in confusion "Where do you keep the lube?" at the pink blush that covers the white furred chest, he cocks his head to one side "What?"  
Jethro huffs as he gazes at the wall "I don't have any of that stuff...never needed it before"  
Tony smirks at the embarrassed look and shakes his head before leaning down and licking Jethros cheek "It's ok, Jet" with that he soaks the Ligers fingers in his saliva "Use that"  
A cringe crosses his face at the thick drool that dribbles down his hand and he rolls his eyes before gently sliding his fingers underneath Tonys tail, as he slowly stretches him open.  
Tony lets out a whine of pleasure as long fingers carefully stretch him and he is glad to note that, this time, it doesn't take as long to open him up.

After a few minutes, he pushes Jethros arm away before shimmying down the bed until he is face to face with the big Feline cock.  
Jethro gazes down with black eyes and licks his whiskers as he watches Tony staring at his cock. His heart rate spikes as the Alsatian opens his mouth, showing the large teeth, before his back arches in pleasure as his cock is suddenly surrounded by the tight wet heat of the Canines mouth...only to whine as Tony pulls away with a smirk.  
The Alsatian licks the pre cum from his lips before lifting himself up and slowly sinks down the impressive length, cringing at the burn as he forces himself to take it.  
Jethro gasps at the tightness and grabs Tonys hips "T-Tony!? Please...you will hurt yourself!"  
Tony whines and pushes the hands away before pushing his hips down, taking the rest of Jethros cock until he is nestled in the curve of the Felines pelvis. He closes his eyes as his backside burns...only to flinch as his Mate cuffs him around the head   
"Stupid Pup! You could have hurt yourself!!"  
He whines and lowers his head, licking Jethros face "This is the last I shall see of you...I need to feel you one last time before you go away!"  
Jethro flattens his own ears and rears up, turning them round and he hovers above Tony "You shall see me again Tony...once my five year Tour is over...we can discuss moving to the City? Or maybe somewhere abroad?"  
A wide smile crosses his face as his tail wags in excitement "You'd...you'd want to get a house with me?" at his nod, he yaps in joy and tugs him down for a deep kiss.  
He lets out a purr as he slowly begins to thrust, making love to his Mate and making a promise of returning to him once the five years has passed.

+NCIS+

The Liger gazes at the Lake and smirks as he hears a long howl, carried by the wind and sighs as he takes a deep breath and returns it with a roar of his own.   
Jack shakes his head before passing his Son his bag "You sure this is what you want?"  
Jethro nods and straightens out his uniform "Yes Dad...I want to be a Marine" with that he heads to the Station, smirking as his Dad walks beside him  
"I'll miss you Leroy...you are all I have of your Mother and I-"  
He rolls his eyes before tugging him into a hug "I shall be fine! I have you and Tony to come back too...and I shall not do anything to risk that!" he kisses gis Dads cheek and steps back as his train arrives "Now, I need to go...I shall see you in five years time"  
Jack nods and waves his only Son goodbye. He watches the train go and gazes up into the sunny sky "Watch over our Son" with that he wipes away the tear that slips down his cheek before heading back to the Store, listening to the heartfelt howling from the other side of the Lake and gazes back up to the sky "Watch over him too...as Leroy needs Tony as much as Tony needs him" a smile crosses his face as a soft breeze ruffles his mane and a sigh escapes his chest as he heads back into his Store, already missing his Son...and by the noise...so does Tony


	12. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, Jethro returns after his Tour as a Marine

(Five Years Later)

He shakes out his mane as he steps off the train and sighs before breathing in the air of home. He smirks as he puts on his cover and tugs his bag onto his shoulder before heading home.  
As he takes the short walk, he looks up as he hears girly giggles and chuckles as he spots a group of young girls watching him. He curls his tail and nods to the females as he passes them, inwardly smirking at the squeals of glee his actions cause and he rolls his eyes as he removes his cover before entering his Fathers Store.

Jack looks up at the jingle and pauses in shock at the sight of the striped white Lion. His eyes blur with unshed tears and he clears his throat "L-Leroy!?"  
Jethro smiles "Hey Dad...I'm back" he opens his arms and chuckles as the Lion rushes over, enveloping him into a hug while deafening him with his loud purr. He glances down, marvelling in the fact that he has grown taller than his Dad and shakes his head before returning the hug.  
Jack smiles as he gazes at his Son, taking in all the differences he can see and lifts a hand to softly stroke the thick mane "You finally grew your mane...you are an adult now"  
The Liger shrugs "That may be...but I'll always be your Son, Dad" with that he straightens "My room still upstairs?" at the nod, he picks up his bag "Let me get settled then I'll give you a hand"  
He nods and smiles at his Son "It's good to have you back, Leroy"  
A smile is his answer as he walks pass his Dad "It's good to be back" with that he heads upstairs and unpacks his stuff before getting out of his Uniform. He chucks on a pair of jeans along with his red Marine hoodie and heads back downstairs, to help his Dad with the Store.

+NCIS+

After helping closing the Store and starting dinner, he looks up as he hears his Dad come in "So...was it a good days taking?"  
Jack shrugs "It was alright, most people just popped in as they heard that you were back" with that he smirks as he takes a seat as his Son places a plate of steak and potatoes infront of him before taking his own seat. He gazes at his Son while slowly munching the succulent steak and shakes his head "Why don't you ask me what you are dying to ask?"  
Jethro lets out a sad chuckle "Am I that predictable?" at the raised eyebrow, he sighs "So...have you heard about Tony?"  
The Lion gives him a sad smile "Caught him a few times in your room at the beginning...noticed a few bites and scratches on him" he shrugs "The Canine refused to speak and hid from me...but that was to be expected as-"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he interrupts "You practically tried to kill him!"  
Jack shrugs "That's the Past, Leroy! Your Mother showed me that she accepts your decision...and so, so do I" with that he takes another bite of his dinner before continuing "Anyway...after a while, the Pup started opening up and...and-" he gazes up into eyes like his "-and he told me that it was his Dad who attacked him! His Dad attacked him because he became Collared!" he runs a hand through his salt n pepper mane "Tony told me that he dared not tell his Dad that it was a Feline he was Collared to...but apparently 'Senior' had arranged the Pup to be Collared by some kind of rich Poodle and so...went mental at him for getting Collared while he was away!"  
Jethro lowers his knife and fork before wiping his mouth on a napkin "I-I gotta go see him" with that he stands...only to growl as Jack grabs his tail  
"Leroy, I haven't seen Tony for the past two years...it's like he disappeared or-"  
The Liger snarls and bares his teeth "Tony isn't dead, Jack! I would know if he was!" with that he storms out of the house and runs to the Lake that separates the Felines from the Canines.

+NCIS+

Once he makes it to the other side, he hides his boat in the bushes...pausing with a smile on his face at the spot where he first met Tony, the place where he was pounced on. He shakes his head as he forces himself out of the Past and into the Present as he heads for the mansion.  
After scoping the area, he cautiously approaches the back of the house, using his Marine training, and pauses as his sensitive ears picks out the sound of voices  
"I miss Tony, don't you?"  
"Yeah...can't believe his Dad went all Feline on him!"  
"Yes, that God my Parents aren't like that!"  
"Michael, your Parents don't give a dam where you stick it!"  
"Pfft! As if yours care!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and decides to peek out from his hiding spot, huffing as he watches the Afghan and Rottweiler chatting amongst themselves and decides to leave them to it as he slowly makes his way to the house. He glances around, thankful for the cover of darkness as he retracts his claws and climbs up the side of the house, into Tonys Bedroom.

He widens his pupils, allowing himself to see in the dark and frowns at the sleeping form on the bed. He slowly approaches and gently shakes the sleeping Canine awake...only to jump back in shock at the scream as an unknown female makes a lot of noise. A grunt escapes his throat as a heavy body slams into him and he lets out a snarl as he goes on the defensive.  
The male Canine growls and barks at him before going for his throat.  
Jethro rears back, raking his claws down the Canines sides while letting out a hiss of anger.  
The Canine snarls and fakes going to the left while attacking to the right, managing to snag his teeth against his Collar.  
The Feline yanks his head back, his heart stopping as his Collar snaps and falls to the ground between them.  
They both stare at the torn piece of leather before gazing at one another.  
The Canine frowns as he gazes at the forest green leather and looks up at the massive Feline. He cocks his head to one side and lets out an unsure whine before cautiously moving closer "J-Jethro?"  
His ear twitches at the sound of his name and he backs away, while picking up the torn Collar. He glances at the male Canine before glancing to the female and back again.   
"Jethro? Jethro its me! It's Tony!"  
His ears flatten in anger as he glances towards the bed "I shouldn't have come" with that he heads to the window, deciding to leave (I should have taken that NIS Agents offer...maybe it's not to late?).  
Tony flattens his own ears in distress as he attempts to stop him "Jethro! Jethro please! It's not what it looks like!" but backs away at the aggressive hiss "Please...please let me explain?"  
Jethro shakes his head "No...I should have listened to Dad, I should have never let a Canine Collar me" he goes to leave but turns with a snarl as Tony grabs his tail. He rakes his claws over the Alsations chest before tearing off the Collar he gave him.  
The Canine yelps and backs away with his tail between his legs. He glances up with wet eyes before placing a hand on the bloody wound on his chest "J-Jethro...please?"  
The Liger just hisses before turning tail and leaves.  
Tony watches from the window as his Soulmate disappears into the night.

He continues to stare with tears running down his cheeks and jumps as a body presses up against his back  
"Tony? Now you have no excuse but to take my Collar and-"  
Tony turns with a snarl and pushes the Poodle away "Fuck off Wendy! I told you! I am taken and will never accept your fucking Collar!"  
She flattens her ears and folds her arms over her chest "He doesn't want you! He has given you away!" with that she points to the torn strip of ice blue leather before growling "You have no excuse now, for not taking me as your Mate!"  
He growls back before grabbing her by her Scruff and then chucks her out of his room "I don't and never did want you! And I don't care if Dad will disown me because of it!" with that he slams the door on her and leans against it. He glances towards the window and lets out a whine "I will make it up to you...you'll find out the truth, that I never cheated on you" with that he picks himself up off the floor and heads to the Bathroom, to sort out the claw marks on his chest and decides to speak to Jethro tomorrow...giving the Feline time to calm down.


	13. Two Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has two chats

Jack jumps at the sound of a door slamming shut and frowns as he gets up, out of his chair to go and see what is wrong "Leroy?"  
Jethro looks at his Dad with tears in his eyes "Dad..." he glances down at the torn forest green leather of his Collar "Tony...he..."  
The Lion moves closer and gently tugs him into a hug "What, Son? What?"  
He breaks down and cries into his Dad mane "Tony...he...he has another Mate! A-A female C-Canine!" he pulled back, angrily wiping away his tears with a growl "That Bastard! I waited for him! I stayed faithful...only for him to throw it all away!" with that he storms upstairs and begins to pack.  
Jack frowns as he follows his Son but pauses at the sight "What are you doing?"  
Jethro looks up and shrugs "Leaving...I only came back here for Tony" with that he pulls out a card from his back pocket and hands it to his Dad "I was offered a job in Washington, DC...was hoping I could get Tony to move out there with me but-" he shrugs "-seems like I'm on my own"  
Jack steps forward and places a hand on his Sons shoulder "No, Son...you're never on your own! You will always have a place here to stay"  
The Liger smiles and tugs his Dad into a hug "Thank-You, I'll call ya when I am settled" with that he tugs his bag onto his shoulder.  
He nods and wipes away the tears that form "I never liked Canines, granted Tony did grow on me a bit...but as he broke your heart, he is not welcome here anymore"  
Jethro smiles at his Dad and tugs him into another hug "Thanks Dad" he rubs his head against his cheek while letting out a deep purr "I need to go now...otherwise I'll miss the train"  
Jack smirks and takes his his Sons hand "I got a better idea" with that he leads him into the garage and smiles "Take her instead"  
Jethro looks at the yellow car in shock "Dad...I can't! She's yours!"  
The Lion shakes his head as he passes him the keys "No Son...she is yours now"  
He looks at the keys and smiles "Thank-You" with that he hugs him one last time before curling up his tail in excitement and jumping into the drivers seat. He caresses the beautiful car and glances up as he starts the engine.  
Jack chuckles at the sight and picks up the dropped bag before placing them in the back. He shakes his head at the loud purr "You're just an excited Kitten!" with that he opens the shutter door "Go on then"  
A wide smile crosses his face as he puts the Challenger in gear before slamming his foot down, tearing out of the Garage and out of Stillwater...and into his new life.

+NCIS+

Jack watches him go and sighs before turning to the shadows "You're too late...and if I were you, I'd leave before I make you!"  
Tony slinks out from behind the bushes, ignoring the startled gasp from the Lion as he wipes away the tears that stain his cheeks "When is he coming back?"  
The Feline slits his eyes "He ain't...you saw to that!" at the confused look, he lets out a deep snarl "He loved you! And yet you betrayed him! You took another lass to bed, even when Collared to my Son!"  
Tony flinches from the anger and flattens his ears to his skull "It wasn't like that! I didn't even know she was there!" at the glare, he lowers his gaze "I only found out Wendy was there when I heard her scream! I had no intentions with sleeping with her or any of the others!" he straightens to his full height, towering over the Lion as he states "I have been faithful to Jethro, to my Mate since he accepted my Collar! I have refused any advances from everyone, male and female alike!" he curls his lip "My Dad has now disowned me...as I refused to accept Wendys Collar, I now have no Family to speak of...only you and Jethro"  
Jack slits his eyes "Well, you have lost him! He has gone to Washington, no forwarding address, no number to contact him on" with that he eyes up the Canine before sighing "Come on"  
The Alsatian frowns and flattens his ears "What?"  
He just raises an eyebrow before walking indoors, leaving the door open and heads for the Kitchen as he puts the kettle on.

Tony gazes at the door and nervously moves from foot to foot. Once he has plucked up enough courage, he cautiously walks in and follows his nose to the Kitchen...only to frown as Jethros Dad holds out a coffee for him. He hesitantly reaches out and accepts the cup "Thanks...but I don't understand?"  
Jack smirks while drinking his own cup "I could tell that you spoke the truth earlier...about loving my Son and wanting to keep his Collar" with that he takes a sip of the strong liquid "The question is...what are you going to do, to get him back?"  
The Canine sighs while taking a sip of his own cup, wincing at the overpowering taste, before shrugging "I guess I'll go and find him"  
"How?"  
Tony huffs "No idea" before taking another sip, wincing again at the taste and asks "Don't you have any idea where he went?" at the raised eyebrow, he lets out a deep whine "Please!?"  
Jack rolls his eyes "All I know is that it's a Job in Washington and it has something to do with carrying out the Law-"  
"Like a Policeman?" at the shrug, he smiles "I got an offer for a Detective post at Baltimore PD in Washington! Maybe I can find Jethro through that?" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs and turns away "I was going to speak to him before taking it...as I wanted him to come with me"  
The Feline huffs "Well you blew it big time! Getting caught with a female Canine just as Leroy went to ask you to move to the big State and start a new life with him" with that he shrugs "I can't blame Leroy for getting the wrong end of the stick and I can't blame him for leaving either...the only thing I can blame him for, is not letting you explain as to the reason why a female was in your bed"  
Tony nods while gazing into his lukewarm coffee "I love him, Mister Gibbs...I love him so much that it hurts" he glances up with wet eyes "Ever since that day he saved me from drowning...I have loved him"  
Jack huffs and cuffs the Canine over the head before smirking "Then take the offer and go find him, tell him that you love him and explain the misunderstanding" with that he downs his warm coffee "It's either that or throw it all away and take that Canine lass's Collar"  
He shudders at the thought of accepting Wendys Collar and nods before downing his cup "I shall leave tonight!" with that he steps forward and licks the Lions cheek before running out of the door and heading home to pack.  
Jack cringes at the Canine slobber and wipes his cheek clean while shaking his head "I hope that Leroy listens and that Tony finds him...as he truly does love my Son" he glances up at the shining stars and smiles "Our Son" before sighing and closing up for the night.


	14. Baltimore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Canine catches a Feline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Spoiler Alert for the Episode Baltimore Season 8 Episode 22'

He runs as fast as he can, glancing back with a curse as he lost the Canine. He flattens his ears and changes direction, smirking as the Cop finally spots him and he continues to run  
"You can't out run me! I'm wearing tube-socks!"  
He frowns but ends up grunting as he is tackled to the floor. A snarl escapes his chest and he narrows his eyes, lashing out with his claws sheathed as he decks the Cop before stilling at the sight of a gun in his face.  
The Canine freezes as he gazing into the familiar ice blues "J-Jethro?"  
The Liger slits his eyes and retracts his claws...only to pause as another Canine Cop appears  
"Good...good work Tony! You...you got him!"  
Tony gives his Partner a realistic smile "DiNozzo always gets his man" with that he gets off the Feline and handcuffs him, tugging him away as Dan goes to touch "No! Let...let me ride in the back with him?" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "Your turn to drive"  
The Pug slowly nods and leads them to the car, frowning at the way Tony is reacting to the odd Feline "What is that creature?"  
Jethro slits his eyes and bares his teeth.  
Tony rolls his eyes at the sour stench of the Pugs fear before answering "A Liger. A cross between a Lion and Tiger" with that he leads Jethro into the car, taking the seat next to him as Dan drives them back to the Station.

+NCIS+

Jethro looks up as Tony enters the room, that is full of empty Cells, of which he has been placed into and watches in curiosity as the Canine gets rid of the Guards by bribing them with donuts, before entering his Cell and quietly removes his cuffs  
"I don't know what happened...but I can't let you get locked up for fifteen years"  
The Liger narrows his eyes as he rubs his wrists "You'd let me go?" at the slight nod, he shrugs "Call NCIS, it stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service and ask for Agent Mike Franks...he will clarify that I am working Undercover as a to-go-to man"  
Tony nods "I will do, but first...lets find a more private area to chat"  
Jethro shrugs and follows him out.

He gazes around the Interrogation room with a look of indifference, the only sign of his unease is the tuft of his tail twitches.  
The Alsatian nods while finishing his phone call with an Agent Franks before turning to the Feline "You're story checks out...you're a Navy Guy"  
Jethro gives him his trademark half smirk and stretches himself out "Then I am free to go?"  
Tony shakes his head "Agent Franks suggested a joint Op, seeing as its our investigation and you have Intel that I need"  
His eyes slit "I'll work with anyone other than you...we have history that could interfere with this Case"  
Tony flattens his ears and growls "Incase you didn't notice...this place isn't friendly to Felines" he shrugs "Feline Cops in this Precinct don't stay here long...they move to other areas and are unwilling to speak out about the discrimination" he sighs "No-one here, other than me, will give you the time of day...even with your badge and credentials, you're still a Feline"  
Jethro growls and goes to snap back, only to take a calming breath as he thinks back...recalling the looks of disgust he recieved. He nods and huffs "You'll have to get your Captain to agree on this"  
Tony smiles, giving him the trademark DiNozzo grin "He'll accept, especially when I give him Agent Franks number and tell him that he'll need to inform him about refusing"  
Jethro chuckles and stands "Good thinking DiNozzo, now lets get this over with" with that they both leave the room to get on with the joint Case.

+NCIS+

After a hard day being the only Feline in a building, he sighs in relief as the day is finally over and himself and Tony decide to finish the Case tomorrow. He accepts the lift with a tired nod and climb into the green Mustang.  
Tony smiles as he drives, glancing every now and then at the sight of his lost love before deciding to head home instead of the Motel.

Jethro awakes with a shock as someone touches his shoulder and hisses at the sight of a Camine, only to calm as he recognises Tony. He shakes his head in annoyance before getting out of the car and stretches himself out, pausing as he realises that he isn't at the Motel.  
Tony flattens his ears at the deep growl and lowers his gaze "It'll be easier and cheaper if you stay at mine during the Case"  
The Liger lashes his tail and growls "I hope you weren't thinking you'll get lucky tonight"  
He cringes and backs away "No...I know you won't let me near you, until you trust me once more" he straightens up "I will prove to you that you were and are my only Mate"  
Jethro flattens his ears and puffs out his mane before huffing "Let us in then"  
Tony nods and quickly locks up the car before opening the door to his Flat.  
The Feline brushes past him as curiosity beats his cautiousness. He gazes around the small space, his tail twitching while his ears flicker as he takes in all the new sounds and scents.  
He watches as his past Lover moves around his Flat and he sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "You're Welcome to take the couch...or you can have the bed"  
Jethro nods "I'll take the couch" with that he takes a seat, tensing as Tony sits next to him and he forces himself to relax as he is passed a selection of leaflets  
"Pick one"  
He rolls his eyes and smirks as he picks out the Chinese one "I'll have the Chow Mein, anything meaty" with that he gets up "Where's the Bathroom?"  
Tony gestures to the hall "It's the door on the right" he watches the Feline go and sighs as he orders in.

The Feline leans back and stretches himself out before yawning "Thanks for the meal" he shuts his eyes as relaxes into the cushions.  
Tony gazes at the relaxed Feline and licks his lips as he feels his arousal coming to life...but shakes himself as he stands "I'll get you a blanket and pillow"  
Jethro opens his eyes "Yeah, best we turn in for the night" he helps clears up before accepting the blanket and pillow. He nods 'Goodnight' to the Alsatian and watched him head into the Bedroom before stripping to his boxers and decides to turn in. He curls up and smiles as he is covered in the Scent of his past Lover and finally gets a good nights sleep...for the first time since he left Tony all those years ago, the day he left Stillwater to join the Marines...the last happy day of his life


	15. Place To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro helps Tony out

(A Week Later)

Gibbs yawns and stretches out his back, his tail curling over his back while his mane fluffs out before he shakes himself and stands "Well, Detective DiNozzo...looks like the Case is all wrapped up and I'm no longer needed here"  
Danny growls as he snorts "Good riddance"  
The Feline curls his lip but doesn't rise to the bait as he collects his things before turning to Tony, holding out a hand "Good Job"  
Tony gives him a sad smile as he shakes the offered hand "You too"  
Jethro nods and leaves the office before heading out the building.

The Alsatian watches him go and whines as he flattens his ears in distress.  
Danny frowns at the sound and turns to his Partner "You...you want that Feline to stay? You seriously want a piece of that tail!?"  
Tony growls and glares at his Partner "So...what if I do? What if I like Felines! What if I like Jethro and what if I say I'd Collar him if given the chance!?"  
The whole building goes quiet and stares at Detective in shock tinged with disgust.  
Tony snarls and glares at everyone before grabbing his badge and heads to the Chief, quitting his job and leaves the building while ignoring the dirty looks he receives...not noticing the ice blues watching him from the shadows.

+NCIS+

Tony jumps as a brick is thrown through his window and he sighs as he shakes his head "Time to move on, I think" with that he packs his stuff and leaves his Flat...but freezes at the sight of the Liger.  
Jethro nods and gestures to his car "Follow me in your car...you can stay at my place while you get yourself sorted" with that he flicks his tail before getting into his Challenger.  
The Canine yaps in excitement at the offer and quickly jumps into his Mustang, chucking his bags in the passenger seat as he follows behind the fast yellow car.  
Jethro growls to himself as he calls on his contacts, smirking to himself as he pictures the look on that Pugs face, along with all the other Cops who discriminate against his kind...and who all turned on Tony "Never mess with a Felines Mate!" but pauses as he cocks his head to one side while driving on autopilot (Do I still see Tony as my Mate? Dad did explain about what really happened...but can you let him back into your heart?) he sighs and switches lanes to overtake a slow driver before huffing and shaking his head (You're offering him a place to stay while he finds a new job and a new place to live! That's all!). He sighs as he runs a hand along his Collarless neck (You want him though...this past week, working with him and sharing his Flat has shown you that he still loves you and that you still love him) he shakes his head "This is becoming like a Furry Romance..." he chuckles at the idea of this being like the movies and smirks as he concentrates on the road.

Tony gazes at the house which Jethro has parked outside of and quickly parks behind him while getting out of his Mustang. He glances around and smiles as he turns to the Feline "So, this is your home?"  
Jethro nods and gestures for him to follow before entering the house. He heads for the Kitchen and grabs two cups "Fancy a coffee?"  
"Er...yeah, thanks"  
He nods and makes the drinks before carrying them through into the Living-Room "There's a spare Bedroom upstairs, Nigel has recently moved out and your welcome to take his room until you have found yourself somewhere to live"  
Tonys smile falters and he lowers his gaze "Oh...well...er I better put my stuff away and...er well-" he shrugs and grabs his bag "Which room?"  
"Second on the right" he watches him head upstairs before sighing and taking a seat on the sofa, grabbing his mobile and checks through his contacts before calling an old friend  
"Fornell"  
Jethro chuckles "Hiya Toby, I got an offer for ya"  
A chuckle replies "Hey LJ, whats the offer? Don't forget that you owe me dinner!"  
The Liger smirks as his tail flickers in delight "Yeah I know, anyway...I have found you the perfect Team Member, an old friend of mine"  
Tobias sighs "Jethro...I've been told by my Boss that I need to have a Canine on my Team, as its bad for PR to have so many Felines here"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "Toby, he is a Canine, an Alsation to be clear...it's Tony, Anthony DiNozzo"  
"The Tony!? The one who broke your heart all those years ago!?"  
A sigh escapes his chest "Yeah, the very same...but all is forgiven and he needs a job" he cringes "But I'd rather not have him working at NCIS and well-" he shrugs "-the FBI is better than the CIA or the DIA"  
Laughter echos through line "Yeah, ok then...I'll pop round tomorrow for that dinner you owe me and I'll check him out, if all is well he could have a job"  
"Thanks Tobias"  
"No sweat, Jethro" with that the line goes dead.  
Jethro smiles, chucking his mobile onto the table before heading into the Kitchen and grabbing two steaks.

Tony sighs as he softly strokes the broken leather of the ice blue Collar and flattens his ears "I want you back...why won't you take me back?" he shakes his head before rubbing away the tears that threaten to fall as he places the broken Collar on the table beside his temporary bed. He gets up and puts the rest of his stuff away in the chest of drawers before heading downstairs...and pauses at the scent of food. He licks his lips and follows his nose, leaning against the Liger as he groans "That smells wonderful!"  
Jethro smirks and playfully nudges him "Come on, give me some room! Unless you want your one burnt?"  
The Canine cringes and quickly gives him some room, watching as Jethro places the juicy steaks onto two plates and smiles as he is handed one "Thank-You, Jethro...for the place to stay"  
Jethro nods and hands him a beer before digging in "It's only fair, considering I was the reason you resigned and had to move" he shrugs "Also, I have a friend coming round tomorrow...he has a space on his Team and well...I sorta mentioned you need a job"  
Tony cocks his ears forward before flatting them "But I..."  
The Feline shakes his head and looks away "No Tony...I won't feel comfortable with you working at NCIS"  
The Canine nods and lowers his gaze to his empty plate "Ok Jethro...I shall see what this friend of yours has to offer" he gives him a hesitant smile "I-I know that you still don't trust me with your heart...but...but can we be f-friends?"  
Jethro smiles and stands, taking Tonys plate with him as he heads for the Kitchen "Yes Tony...we are friends and...and I have forgiven you for the Past" with that he washes up the plates before heading upstairs "Come on, lets turn in for the night"  
Tony smiles and wags his tail as he follows the Liger upstairs. At the top, he hesitantly smiles at him and holds out a hand "Night Jethro"  
Jethro smirks and accepts the handshake "Night Tony" with that they head to their separate Bedrooms for the night.


	16. Awkwardness And A Spinone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some awkwardness and a Spinone

His ear twitches before he gets up with a deep yawn, stretching out his back while curling his tail as he slowly stretches himself awake. He sits up, rubbing his hand over his face as he washes away the sleep from his eyes. Once awake he gets up and lazily makes his way to the Bathroom, as he begins his morning shower.

A whimper escapes his throat as he slowly awakens from a hellish night, curling his lip as the Scent of 'Nigel' still fills the room. He shakes his head as he gets up before shaking out his body and sighs while scratching his ear "Better get cleaned up then" with that he gets up and heads to the Bathroom.

+NCIS+

Jethro frowns as he hears a noise...but shrugs it off as he rinses under the spray of hot water, sighing as he fluffs out his mane and chuckles as the water instantly flattens it against his skull. He suddenly tenses as a warm body presses against his back.  
Tony smiles as he nuzzles the strong body (I must still be dreaming) with that he presses closer and breathes in the delicious Scent of his Mate.  
The Feline purrs in delight at the feeling of anothers body...but snaps out of it as a hand wraps around his cock. He snarls as he grabs the Canines hand and twists it behind his back, slamming Tony face first into the wall "I said you can have a room...I didn't say you can have me!" with that he roughly releases him before leaving the room, ignoring the pathetic whimpers.  
Tony flattens his ears against his skull, whining as Jethro leaves the room (Way to go Tony...he offers you a place to stay, only for you to sexually assault him in the shower!) he sighs as he steps under the spray. As he picks up the bar of soap...he pauses at the Scent of the Feline and smiles as he rubs the bar all over his body, wagging his tail in delight as his cock hardens. He glances to the door and bites his bottom lip as his hand travels to his arousal. His eyes flutter close as he slowly strokes himself, recalling the feeling of the white furred striped Feline pressed against his chest...the thick short silver mane tickling his throat and muzzle...the tufted tail that wrapped itself around his waist...Jethros claws sinking into his shoulders as his orgasm approaches...the way his Liger roars as his climax rips through him.  
His body jerks and he muffles his howl as he coats his hand, along with the tiles, with his cum. He collapses against the wall as he gets his breath back...once his heart rate calms, he flattens his ears against his skull as he sighs "Why do you keep torturing yourself so?" with that he shakes his head as he slowly begins to scrub himself clean.

+NCIS+

Jethro glances up with slitted eyes as Tony enters the room and growls as he dishes up two plates of bacon, sausage, egg and toast "I made you some" with that he walks into the Living-Room and takes a seat on the couch.  
Tony winces at the hostile greeting and nods while tucking his tail between his legs before grabbing his plate and following him into the other room.  
The Feline growls while tightening his tail around his waist "I don't think it was a good idea letting you stay here" with that he takes a bite of his bacon "Maybe you should move into a B 'n' B?"  
Tony whimpers and lowers his gaze "I...I don't want to go!" he looks up "I-I'm Sorry about this morning, in the shower...I-I forgot where I was and...and I didn't mean to grope you!" his cheek cheeks turn crimson as he gazes at his hands "I-I thought I was...was still dreaming..."  
Jethro stops growling before turning away as his own cheeks turn pink "You...you were dreaming about me?" at the nod, his cheeks darken further and he clears his throat "Er...well I-" he sighs and goes quiet as he finishes off his plate before standing "I-I'm gonna head into the Basement...Tobias shall be round at one"  
The Canine nods and watches him go before sighing as he slowly finishes off his Breakfast (Why do I make a complete fool of myself?) with that thought in mind, he shakes his head as once he has finished...he heads into the Kitchen to wash up.

(Two Hours Later)

His ear twitches as he hears the door quietly open and close. He shakes his head as he continues sanding the last beam of the boat.  
Tony nervously licks his lips before moving in the shadows as he heads down the stairs and watches the Feline work.  
Jethro huffs and curls his tail behind him while continuing with his work...but sighs as he flattens his ears "What are you doing down here Tony?"  
Tony whines as he steps out of the shadows "I wanted to watch you work" with that he moves closer and sighs as he runs his fingers along the wood "Do you remember that boat you were in? When we first met all those years ago?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah...you almost sunk me" a smirk crosses his face "You were just a silly Pup that didn't know his limits"  
The Canine rolls his eyes "I knew my limits...I just wanted to push myself" with that he steps closer and hesitantly strokes the tufted tail "I would have drowned that day if you hadn't have been there..."  
The Liger pauses in his work, shivering slightly at the touch of Tonys fingers before pulling away "I'm sure you would have been fine"  
Tony shakes his head and cautiously moves closer, pressing his chest against the Felines strong back "No Jethro...that day you saved my life and showed me what love was really all about" with that he lovers his head and licks across the collarless neck.  
Jethro shivers and subconsciously bares his neck, wanting more of Tonys touch...a touch from his SoulMate. A quiet rusty purr escapes his throat and he arches into the touch.  
Tony smiles at the sight and closes his eyes as he buries his face into the Ligers short mane, sighing in delight at the Scent of Jethro.  
A noise startles him out of his daze and he pulls away from Tonys body before glancing up the stairs.  
The Alsatian whines and goes to move closer...only to whimper at the hiss of warning.  
Jethro rolls his eyes, annoyed with himself for giving into the Canines touch as he listens to the noises from upstairs...but calms once he recognises the footsteps as Tobias. He shakes his head before leaving the Basement.

Tobias smiles as he watches Jethro emerge from the door leading to the Basement and chuckles as he tugs him into a tight hug "It's good to see you old friend!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and goes to reply, only to glance over his shoulder at the sound of a threatening growl.  
Tony growls and curls his lip at the sight of another Canine touching 'his' Jethro.  
Tobias frowns before chuckling as he releases his friend "I take it that this 'Pup' is Tony?"  
Jethro nods and heads into the Kitchen "Tobias, Tony DiNozzo...Tony, Tobias Fornell"  
Tony flattens his ears in embarrassment and nervously scratches his ear "Er..."  
Tobias chuckles and shrugs it off "No worries" with that he takes a seat on the sofa "So...you want to join my Team?"  
The Alsatian goes to answer but Jethro interrupts  
"Stop interrogating him, Toby! I know you already checked out his file and have spoken to your Director about taking him on...so stop beating around the bush and give him the job!" with that he passes Tony his coffee before handing one to Tobias and taking a seat next to the Spinone, forcing Tony to sit on the armchair facing them.  
Tobias rolls his eyes "Gee LJ, you could have let me have some fun with him!" at the flick of the tufted tail, he huffs "So then, seeing as that is all taken care of...what's for dinner?"  
Jethro smirks as he puffs out his mane "What do you fancy? Take-away or steak and potatoes?"  
The Spinone thinks it over before licking his muzzle "Steak"  
Tony cocks his head before narrowing his eyes as Jethro heads into the Kitchen and turns to the FBI Agent "So...how did you and Jethro meet?"  
Tobias rolls his eyes "There's no need to get your fur in a bunch, I have never and will never be interested in sleeping with Jethro" he shrugs "He saved my life during a joint Op and we have been friends ever since" he glances towards the Kitchen before leaning forward in his seat "And besides...Jethros heart has always belonged to a Pup that he met as a Cub, one that needs to prove that he can look after his heart and not break it once more"  
The Alsatian flattens his ears and turns away "I will find a way to earn his trust and win his heart once more"  
They both go silent as Jethro, not noticing the tension in the room, walks back in with three steaks on one plate and another plate with potatoes "Lets dig in"


	17. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro gets a visit

Jethro watches as Tony loads up his car and pushes away the unwanted feeling of wanting him to stay before giving him a fake smile as he watches him leave for his new flat...leaving him alone once more. He sighs as he flattens his ears while wrapping his tail around his waist (Well...you wanted him gone and now he has) with that he heads inside and takes a seat on the couch. He sits there feeling sorry for himself, wishing he could have fully forgiven Tony for the Past...but still feels unable to do so (Why can't I let go of the Past?) he gazes around the room, which for the last week has been filled with companionship and laughter...only for him to push Tony away and into finding a new place to live. He shakes his head and goes to head to the Basement, only to growl as his mobile goes off and he sighs as he answers it "Gibbs"  
"Hey Probie! Thats no way to answer the phone"  
He rolls his eyes as he takes a seat "What do you want Boss?"  
"Seriously Probie, you need to get Laid"  
Jethro growls and forces his fur to lie flat "Mike, I am not in the mood for one of your lectures"  
A sigh echoes down the line "Ok, Probie, ok...anyways, Stan and Kate have been moaning about the fact we haven't been spending time as a Team of late-"  
The Liger huffs "Mike I'd rather not-"  
"No Probie! No! Abby and Ducky have also been on at me and so, we are all going to this party thing and YOU are going"  
Jethro snarls and lashes his tail "You can't force me to go, Mike! I don't want to go out! I don't want to hang out and I don't need to get laid!" with that he cuts the call, refusing to answer as it rings once more. He growls and heads into the Basement.

(A Hour Later)

A growl escapes his chest as he hears his door opens and recognises the footsteps as his Boss's before glaring at the top of the stairs.  
Mike slits his eyes as he glares back at the Liger "You are one miserable Bastard, you know"  
Jethro just bares his teeth and hisses "You are only the Boss of me when we're at Work! Not here, not in my own home!"  
The Schnauzer growls at him and its his only warning before he is pinned against the desk with his arms, painfully, twisted behind his back.  
Mike narrows his eyes as he snaps his jaws near the Felines neck "You really need to get that fucking stick out of your arse!" he grabs a handful of the short silver mane and roughly tugs at it, smirking at the wince of pain before leaning down "I am fed up of your fucking attitude! I don't give a flying fuck about what has caused you to be this way, but when it effects the morale of MY Team and causes unneeded tension during Work hours...it becomes my problem!" he tugs the Feline up before shoving him against the boat "Now...you either put a fucking smile on your face and go to this Party of Abbys...or you are off My Team and stuck on desk duty until Retirement! Your choice!"  
Jethro snarls as he pulls away, shaking out his pelt as he hisses in outrage "You can't do that!"  
Mike just slits his eyes "Try me, Probie!"  
The Liger just growls before lowering his gaze in defeat "Fine...I'll go"  
The Schnauzer nods and passes him his hip flask "Take a swig"  
He does as he is told, grimacing at the burn as he passes it back "Serious Mike...why do you drink that crap?"  
A chuckle escapes his chest as he leans against the worktop "I dunno, Leroy...maybe the same reason you always begin this 'dance' of Dominace between us" with that he stares at him while raising a white eyebrow.  
Jethro sighs and returns the shrug while turning and grabbing his bottle of Bourbon, taking a swig from the bottle "I don't know why I am always aggressive-" he slits his eyes as Mike goes to interrupt "-don't you dare tell me its because I 'need' a good fuck!"  
Mike holds up his hands in surrender "I wasn't going to say nothing"  
Jethro glares at him for a bit longer before sighing and taking another swig from the bottle "It...it just feels instinctual...like I need to prove my place within the Pack"  
Mike cocks his head to one side "Pack? Jethro...that's a Canine word" at the nod, it clicks and he straightens "I got it!"  
The Feline glances up in confusion, tinged with hope "Yeah?"  
He rolls his eyes as he states "Your time in the Marines...you were the only Feline in a group of seven Canines" at the slow nod, he smiles "You must have picked up some of their behaviours and attitude...as I have noticed that you are more comfortable with the dogs rather than the cats"  
Jethro flattens his ears in thought and sighs "I think your right, Mike" he gazes at the ceiling "You don't know how hard it was to prove to the rest of them that I deserved to be a part of their Team...that I was good enough...that I belonged"  
Mike flattens his own ears before shaking himself and straightening. He walks over to the depressing Feline and cuffs him across the back of his head "Snap out of these depressing thoughts!" he glares into the ice blue eyes and stated "You belong...you are my Beta and I won't hear nothing that says otherwise!"  
Jethro growls while rubbing the back of his head "Fine! Whatever you say, Mike!" with that he takes another swig of his bourbon "So...when is this stupid party?"  
The Canine takes another swig of his hip flask before patting the Liger on the back as he heads for the stairs "Tomorrow night, Abby and Bishop are headed over and shall be here in ten-" he pauses and glares at him "-and be nice!"  
Jethro growls but flattens his ears as he hears two squeals of excitement and turns to Mike with a pleading look "Don't leave me alone with them! Please Mike!"  
The Schnauzer laughs and shakes his head as he opens the door, jumping to the side as the Spitz and Calico rush pass him. His smile widens as he watches the girls pounce on the startled Liger and chuckles as he takes his leave.


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro and Tony both think back

Jethro growls as the Spitz rummages through his wardrobe and sighs as he flattens his ears in annoyance "Abs...why can't I just wear my Marine hoodie?"  
Abby growls as she turns to glare at him "It's a formal masquerade, Gibbs!" She sighs as she gazes at his clothes "This is going to be difficult"  
The Liger shrugs as he flicks his tail "Why don't I just stay here while you lot go and enjoy yourselves"  
The Spitz narrows her eyes before widening them, giving him the kicked puppy look she has mastered "Gibbs...you have to go, please Bossman"  
He sighs in defeat and nods "Fine...but I'm not wearing a suit" at her pout, he shrugs and gives her a playful smirk "It'll clash with my stripes" with that he leaves her to it before going to see what the Calico is up to.  
Abby smiles as Gibbs leaves and wags her tail as she looks through his clothes, nodding to herself at the sleek black jeans but cringes at the Hawaiian shirt "Why would Gibbs have a shirt like this?" She goes to chuck it in the reject pile...but pauses as a scent catches her nose. She cocks her head to the side before lifting the shirt to her nose and takes a deep breath. Her eyes widen in shock at the scent of a male Canine and she turns to gaze at the door in sadness "This is the real reason for your unhappiness...I'm so Sorry Jethro"

+NCIS+

Jethro growls as Bishop rummages through his worktop and forces his fur to lie flat as he asks "What are you looking for?"  
Bishop squeaks in shock and spins round with wide eyes "I-I..." at the ice blue glare, she nervously plays with her tail "I-I was looking for a knife or a sharp pair of scissors...A-Abs asked me to make a mask for you and..."  
The Liger rolls his eyes before tugging his knife out from his back pocket and hands it over "Rule 9, Bishop"  
The Feline fluffs out her fur in excitement before poking out her tongue "Those Rules are for field Agents only! And besides...I like working with Abs" with that she snatches the knife, kisses him on the cheek and runs up the stairs to begin her work.  
Jethro watches her go and shakes his head (Silly Feline) he sighs as he runs a hand over his worktop (Why can't I find happiness...is it like what Mike said? That I feel like I don't fit in? That I don't belong?). He flattens his ears at the hurtful thought and sighs "What do you expect from a Feral Hybrid?" he jumps as a hand touches his shoulder and he spins round in shock...only to force his fur to lie flat as he growls "I could have hurt you Abs! I told you not to sneak up on me!"  
Abby pouts and tugs him into a hug "You're not Feral Gibbs! You are my best friend!" with that she pulls back and licks his cheek, chuckling at the growl and the way he playfully pushes her away.  
"Abs...why are you still here?" He looks up as another voice answers and he watches as Bishop hovers at the top of the stairs  
"Didn't Mike tell you?"  
He growls and lashes his tail in annoyance "Obviously not...otherwise I wouldn't be asking"  
Abby cocks her head to one side before smiling and bouncing on her toes "We're having a sleep over! As we all have the weekend off...Mike said we were to watch over you and keep you company before escorting you to ou-er-my Party"  
The Liger narrows his eyes at the slight slip up before sighing in defeat and rubs a hand through his silver mane "Fine...you two can have the spare room, thats if you don't mind sharing"  
Bishop smiles and glances at Abby "We don't mind Gibbs" with that she rushes off to collect their stuff from the car.  
Jethro smirks and once sure that Bishop is out of ear shot, he turns to the Spitz "So...when are you two going to make it official?"  
Abby lowers her gaze as her cheeks become pink "I don't know what you are talking about..."  
He sighs as he tugs her into a hug "Abs...I know that you and Bishop are an item" he shrugs "I don't care for the whole 'not to Mate with another kind' crap"  
The Spitz bites her bottom lip before hesitantly asking "And what about you?" At the look of confusion, she plays with her tail "I recognised the Scent of a male Canine in your wardrobe" she looks at him with hurt eyes "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Jethro flattens his ears and turns away "Because its over...its been over for years" he sighs and straightens before turning back to her and taking her smaller hands in his own "If you truly love her...then don't hide yourselves away, ignore what others think and just be happy" he smiles and strokes her cheek "Don't risk losing the love you have found...like I did" with that he kisses her forehead before heading up the stairs "I'm gonna turn in for the night"  
Abby wipes away her tears as she nods "Night Jethro" and watches him go.  
Bishop frowns as the Liger kisses her cheek before heading up the stairs to the Bedrooms. She turns as slender arms wrap around her waist and she frowns at the display of affection "Abs?"  
The Spitz licks her cheek before gazing up the stairs "He knows" at the way her Lover tenses, she sighs "He knows because he is also in love with a Canine..."  
The Feline flattens her ears in sadness "Is that why...why he doesn't let people in?" at the nod, she turns within the hold and hugs her Lover back "I feel so Sorry for him...does that explain the broken Collar I found?"  
Abby pulls back in confusion "Collar? He...he was Mated!?"  
Bishop nods and takes Abbys hand, leading her to the Living-room before pulling out the broken strips of green leather "Do...do you think his Canine Lover died? As a Mating is a permanent thing that can't be broken unless one has died"  
The Spitz carefully strokes the pieces of leather, her eyes watering as she remembers his words 'Don't risk losing the love you have found...like I did' and turns to her Lover before taking her lips into a kiss "I want to Collar you, to make you Mine" she pulls back and gazes into the chocolate eyes "Will you accept my Collar?"  
The Calico smiles and returns the kiss "Yes. I shall accept your Collar as long as you accept mine" with that she tugs the Canine into a passionate kiss...neither noticing the ice blues that watch from the shadows.  
Jethro smiles as he watches the young couple before sighing as he takes his leave, returning to his cold lonely bed...

...only to snap awake at the sound of his Bedroom door opening and he widens his pupils in order to see as to who dares enters. A huff escapes his chest as he watches Abs and Bishop enter and he shakes his head as he sits up "What do you two want?"  
Abby jumps at the sound of his voice and shrugs as she climbs into bed with him "I knew you'd be lonely...so I decided that we'd keep you company"  
Bishop bites her bottom lip before backing away "A-Abs? I..."  
The Liger growls but sighs in defeat "As long as you don't start anything...you both can stay"  
Abby yaps in excitement,wagging her tail before jumping off the bed and pushes her Lover on Jethros otherside "Slumber Party!"  
Bishop squeaks in shock as she hits Jethros chest and flames crimson as she attempts to back away "A-Abby!?"  
Jethro chuckles at the behaviour and shakes his head "I don't think you ever grew out of the 'puppy' stage" with that he lays back down, smirking at the sight of a nervous Calico and opens his arm "Come here then"  
The Feline smiles before hesitantly snuggling up to the males side, purring in delight at the heat his body produces.  
Abby wags her bushy tail at the sight and quickly moves closer, snuggling against his other side and tugs the cover over the three of them.  
Jethro gazes down at the two females and sighs as he gently strokes their backs "Go on then...ask me"  
Bishop freezes and takes a calming breath as she gazes up into his ice blue eyes "I-I found a b-broken Collar...what happened?"  
Abby cocks her head to one side "It's yours, as I recognise your Scent on it...but there is another on it, however it is too faint to tell who it belongs to" she flattens her ears "Just like that Scent on that Hawaiian shirt I found...other than it being male and Canine, I can't tell if I recognise the Scent or not"  
The Liger shuts his eyes, forcing back his tears of grief and sighs "I was Seventeen and he was Sixteen...a stupid Pup that capsized my boat in his struggle to swim" a smirk crosses his face "I had to help him out of the Lake and onto the shore...I have no doubts that he would have drowned that day" he glances down at the whimper and softly pets the Canines fluffy ears "Anyway he then pounced on me as soon as we hit the sand and then had the nerve to ask me what dog Breed I am"  
Bishop chuckles as wraps her tail around his thigh while nuzzling his shirt "And yet he must have won you round, as you loved him"  
Jethro sighs as he gazes at the ceiling "Yeah...he saved my life in return"  
Abby gasps and lets out a whine "You could have died!?"  
He rolls his eyes before flicking her with his tufted tail "Yes Abs, I was chased by a Pack of Canines...I got cornered and it was four against one" he shrugs "They were gonna tear me apart...but he came and saved me from them" a smile crosses his face "We shared a bath and it was then that we admitted our attraction to the other" a sad sigh escapes his chest "It was great, even Jack accepted our Mating...but then I signed up for the Marines and four years later, when I returned...their was a female Canine in his Bedroom and he attacked me" he glances down at the double whimpers and huffs "When he realised who I was...he had torn off my Collar and in return I destroyed his before running here and beginning a new Life at NCIS" a sigh escapes his chest "It was years later that I realised the truth...that he never did cheat on me and that it was his Fathers doing" he shrugs "He threatened to disown him if he didn't Collar the Bitch...and he refused, ended up being chucked out onto the streets all because he was still faithful to our Mating"  
Bishop sniffles and presses closer "That is so sad...did you ever see him again? What became of him?"  
Abby nods "Yeah! I will help you find him Bossman! And then...and then you shall be happy once more!"  
The Liger shakes his head "No Abs...I know where he is" with that he turns to Bishop "He became a fine Canine, a good Pup and a good friend"  
Bishops eyes widen and she flattens her ears "He...he doesn't want you anymore?"  
Jethro sighs and gazes back at the ceiling "No Emily, it's myself that can't forgive...but maybe it is time to do so" he flattens his ears "He still loves me and he would take me back in a heart beat"  
Abby goes to speak but gets stopped by her Lover shaking her head while pressing a finger to her lips. She nods and curls up tighter around her friend while signing to Bishop that maybe they should help him find his love.  
Bishop nods with a smile before yawning and curling up with a sleepy purr.  
The Liger smiles as he feels both females become dead weight and sighs as he closes his eyes (Maybe it is time to forget and forgive) with that he follows the girls into the darkness of sleep.

+NCIS+

Tony growls as Ziva and Roy dig through his wardrobe and he shakes his head as the two Felines giggle with one another "I don't need you both to babysit me! I know the Party is tomorrow and I've already told Fornell that I will be there!"  
Ziva curls her spotted tail "I know Tony, but you offered us a lift and so we decoded to help you decide what to wear"  
Roy nods while flicking a tuft ear "Yes, so be quiet and stop complaining" with that he turns to the Leopard "What about this top?"  
Tony growls, baring his teeth and leaves them to it before sulking off into the Living-Room and dumping himself in front of a James Bond classic "Stupid Felines" he flattens his ears as he sits up, pulling a flat box out from beneath the sofa and sighs as he gazes at the ripped torn leather...only to yelp in fright as a voice asks  
"What is that?"  
Tony growls as he glares at the Leopard and Caracal "How many times have I told you yo not sneak up on me like that!"  
Roy shrugs "You have never told me not to do it"  
Ziva smirks as she crawls closer and gazes into the box, frowning at the sight of the pieces of torn blue leather "Tony? Is this what I think it is? Was it once a Collar?"  
Tony sighs as he slowly nods "Yes...and before you ask, it's mine"  
Roy heads closer and bites his bottom lip as he asks "Did they die?" before yelping as Ziva cuffs him "Oww! What was that for!?"  
Ziva growls at her Lover "You shouldn't ask that type of question! It's rude!"  
The Canine chuckles at the sight but sighs as he softly strokes the ripped leather "He was my one and only...we met when we were kids, I was Sixteen and himself was Seventeen"  
The Leopard nods and flattens her ears "When are you going to tell us that he was Feline?"  
Roy looks at her with wide eyes "Feline!? How do you know?" before turning to Tony "Go on...tell her that it isn't true"  
Tony shrugs and gazes into Zivas dark eyes "When did you find out?"  
Ziva sighs "When I found the beige Marine shirt in your wardrobe...the Scent is old but I can tell that its a Feline and male"  
Roy gazes between the two of them and sighs "You love a Kitty then?" At the two narrow eyed glares, he quickly shakes his head "It doesn't bother me! Honest!"  
Tony rolls his eyes and turns back to gaze at the broken Collar "He saved my Life...I was teaching myself to swim but was dragged out by the current" he shrugs "I saw a boat and made a scramble for it, but in my haste I ended up capsizing the thing and dumping the Feline into the water"  
Ziva chuckles as she curls up beside him "I bet he wasn't impressed!"  
The Canine shakes his head "No, that he wasn't...but he still saved me rather than let me drown" a soft smile crosses his face as he recalls the memories of pouncing on Jethro and the way the Ligers tail fluffed up when he referred to him as a Canine. He lets out a chuckle before sobering and turning to Ziva "I got to return the favour though...a Pack of Canines would have killed him, but I stopped them and took him home to heal, its then that we admitted our attraction to one another and it wasn't long until we Collared each other"  
Roy frowns as he sits on Zivas other side "So...what went wrong?"  
Ziva nods "Yes, I would also like to know the answer"  
Tony sighs as he sinks into the cushions and flattens his ears in grief "Wendy and my Father happened" at the double look of confusion, he growls "While my Mate was away, my Father hoped to break the bond by forcing me to Collar the Daughter of a a fellow Businessman...one that our Mating would join them together and make more money for my Dad" he gazes at the torn strips of blue leather "My Mate walked in and I mistook him for a threat...but really I was gagging for a fight and he was there" he shrugs "We fought, I accidentally tore his Collar off and before I could apologise...he ripped mine and left without a word" he gazes at his co-workers and close friends "It's then that I refused to even speak to my Father and I chased Wendy away, snapping at her every time she came anywhere near me...only for my Father to corner me and give me an ultimatum" he sighs "Either Collar Wendy and give him a Grandchild...or be disowned" he shrugs "I chose the latter as my heart was and still belongs to another"  
Ziva pouts as she nuzzles her friends shoulder "Maybe it isn't too late to get him back?"  
Roy nods and lets out a reassuring purr "Yeah Tony...maybe you could win him back?"  
The Canine lets out a sad chuckle "That will never happen" at the two looks of confusion, he huffs "Trust me...he isn't an easy person to get along with"  
Ziva rolls her eyes "All Felines are easy to get along with, ouf kind are more laid back than you Canines"  
Roy nods but then pauses "Hang on a minute, Ziva" he lifts a hand and scratches a tuft ear "There is one who is exception to the rule"  
She cocks her head to the side "There is?"  
He nods "Yeah...NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
Ziva lets out a growl as she lashes her spotted tail "He is a Half Breed and a nasty one at that!" she rubs the scratches on her shoulder, where the Liger attacked her when they first met "He is Feral and I wouldn't be surprised if he was part Canine!"  
Roy curls his lips "Yeah, I bet his Mother was a Bitch in heat and his Dad was a lucky Feline who happened to be passing"  
Both Felines jump at the sound of an angry snarl and stare at Tony in shock.

Tony growls while baring his teeth "DON'T you EVER speak of Jethro that way!" He snarls and glares as Ziva goes touch him.  
The Leopard frowns and cocks her head to the side "Tony? Why are you acting this way?"  
Roy nods and gazes at his friend in confusion "We always speak of him in that way at Work...well when Fornel isn't around"  
Tony growls "I can't stop you at Work from speaking about him in that way...but in my Flat I will not hear anything nasty towards Jethro" with that he flicks his tail in anger "It's too late to chuck you out but if I hear one more word of disrespect towards the Liger...I won't think twice about throwing you out in the rain"  
Roy flattens his ears and nods "Ok Tony...Sorry Tony"  
Ziva rolls her eyes at her Lovers Submission before giving Tony a thoughtful look "You refer to Agent Gibbs as Jethro"  
Tony pauses mid growl and inwardly cringes as he watches Ziva work it out.  
The Leopard cocks her head to one side "And you were born in the Town of Stillwater, the Canine half...a Lake separated you from the Felines" her eyes widen in shock and she stares into his eyes "Tell me...tell me I am wrong!?"  
The Canine lowers his gaze, neither agreeing nor denying what she has figured out.  
Roy sits there, gazing between Ziva and Tony in confusion before sighing "Will someone tell me what is going on?" He turns to his Lover "What have you figured out?"  
The Feline shakily runs a hand through her black hair before gazing at Tony "The Feline that Tony loves...its Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs of Stillwater?"  
Tony crosses his arms, growling as he glares at his two friends "So what if it is?" he shrugs "Not my fault that you attacked him while on a Mission, not realising he is on the same side as you"  
She lets out a hiss of outrage "He clawed me! Actually clawed me and permanently scarred me!" with that she shows him the four pink lines of scarred flesh on her shoulder.  
The Canine shrugs before removing his shirt and showing her the matching set of claw marks on his shoulder blades "He has always clawed...ever since we first met and I wouldn't change him for anything"  
Roy stops his Lover from continuing the argument as he gestures to the depressed Alsatian.  
Ziva sighs and gives Roy a nod before standing and approaching her upset friend "I'm Sorry Tony" she wraps her arms around him and nuzzles his neck "We will no longer talk disrespectfully about the male Feline"  
The Caracal nods to his Lover as he tugs them both into a hug "Yes, Agent Gibbs is now on our friend list"  
Tony chuckles as he returns the hugs before pulling back "Come, lets order pizza and watch a Bond marathon" he sighs "There is no point discussing what shall never happen" with he enters the Kitchen to order in.  
Ziva watches him go before turning to Roy and quietly stating "We need to help get those two back together again" at the raised eyebrow, she growls "Look...it will helps us out in the long run! Tony will be happy and Gibbs will no longer be a grouchy Bastard!"  
Roy smiles and nods "Yeah, I see...so what is the Plan?"  
The Leopard smirks "Lets talk about this tomorrow, as I bet we can get some help from Abby"  
Roy sighs as he flicks a tuft ear "If anyone can get them together...Abby can" with that the both make themselves comfortable on the sofa and put in the first Bond DVD, just as Tony enters the room and joins them.


	19. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro goes and gets what he wants

Jethro growls as he tugs at the collar of his blue shirt before slitting his eyes in warning as Abby goes to put his mask on "I don't want to wear that Abs! Everyone knows me"  
Abby growls as she slaps his hands away before putting his mask on and smiles "It's a Masquerade Party, Bossman! Everyone shall be wearing them as its in the dress code, its so people don't know who you are"  
The Liger slashes his tail in the air while growling "Abs...people will automatically know who I am! My markings make it obvious!" At her pout, he sighs "Fine! I shall play it your way but I'll only stay an hour, two at tops!"  
The Spitz bounces in joy and jumps forward, kissing his cheek "Thanks Gibbs!"  
Jethro sighs and runs a hand through his short silver mane before turning to glance into a window...only to pause at the sight of his refection and growl at the image of him wearing a black suit, blue shirt and forest green coloured mask. He turns to Abby with a deadly growl "Abs! There is no way I am going inside wearing this!"  
Abby puts on her own white mask before giving him her kicked puppy look "Gibbs! You promised!"  
He goes to snap only to flinch as he is cuffed around the back of his head   
"Enough Probie! Don't get your whiskers in a twist over these stupid masks"  
Jethro growls and turns to his Boss, before sighing in defeat "Fine" with that he storms inside.  
Mike smirks and turns to Abby before moving closer and kissing her cheek "Congrats by the way...it's about time you made it permanent"  
Abby goes pink and hugs the Schnauzer "Thanks Mike! After speaking with Bossman...we finally ready to come out" she pauses and runs a hand through her black hair "Do...do you think that people will accept us?"  
The Schnauzer huffs and tugs her into a hug, nuzzling her neck as he states "Anyone that doesn't shall answer to me"  
The Spitz yaps in happiness as she tightly hugs him "Thanks Mike"  
"Anytime, Abby"  
They both turn at the sound of someone clearing out their throat and spot Jethro with his arms folded.  
Jethro glares at both of them and huffs "We going inside or not?"  
The Canines chuckle and nod as they separate and follow the grumpy Feline.

+NCIS+

Abby bite her nails as she glances at the clock once more before growling as she still can't find him "Ziva said he'll be here!" She jumps with a yelp as a voice asks  
"Who'll be here?"  
The Spitz cringes and avoids the ice blue gaze as she stares at his striped tail "Er...no-one"  
Jethro slits his eyes at the blatant lie and goes to growl...only to pause at the sight of an Alsatian in a white suit, green shirt and an ice blue mask. His heart stutters as his eyes take in every detail and he subconsciously licks his lips in desire.

Tony pauses as he has the feeling of being watched and turns while glancing around...only for his breathing to hitch as he catches sight of Jethro. His tail begins to wag as he slowly makes his way over. As he nears, his breathing quickens at the look of pure want within the normally frozen ice blues but before he makes it over...he is rudely pushed aside by two Canines. A growl escapes his throat at the site of Kate and Stan, the two NCIS Canines that instantly took a dislike to him. He curls his lip and states "Excuse me, I would like to get pass"  
The Cocker Spaniel smirks as she flicks her hair "This is our area, that half is for you Feebies"  
Stan smirks as he glances at Ziva before turning to Tony with a playful look "Is the rumours true then?"  
Tony frowns and gives them a look of confusion "Rumours? What rumours?"  
Kate smirks at the Springer Spaniel before turning to Tony "That you're a Pussy lover"  
The room goes silent as everyone stares at the three Canines.  
Tony flattens his ears as he avoids eye contact, wanting to hide away from the accusing eyes and backs away...only to stiffen as he backs into a solid chest. He closes his eyes with a whimper, his tail moving in between his legs as he waits for the words of hate and anger...but pauses as a familiar Scent crosses his nose at the same time a voice growls  
"Yes Stan and Kate, it's true that Tony is a 'Pussy lover'...only if I were you, I wouldn't refer to myself as a Pussy"  
Tonys heart rate spikes as he turns round and gazes within the Felines ice blues. A soft smile crosses his face as he leans forward and takes his Mates lips into a gentle kiss.  
Jethro groans and returns the hesitant kiss with one of his own before pulling back and smirking at the shocked Spaniels. He glances around the room and growls "Anyone here have a problem with this?"  
They all back away, fearing the wrath of the infamous short tempered Feline and suddenly find other things to stare at.  
Tony gazes at his Lover and frowns "I...I don't understand...what made you forgive me?"  
Jethro sighs and lifts a hand to stroke Tonys cheek "Two people made me realise that the Past is best to be forgiven if you wish for a happy Future" he turns and smiles at the sight of Abby and Bishop announcing their Collaring of each other "You should never fear what others think...not when you are happy and in love"  
The Canine sniffles and takes Jethros hand "You...you still l-love me?" at the nod, he yaps in happiness before tugging him into a hug "I love you Jethro!"  
The Feline smiles and returns the hug "As I you Tony" he gazes around the room and nods to Abby before pulling away and taking Tonys hand "Come...lets get out of here"  
Tony smiles and nods "Yes, I'd go anywhere with you" with that he allows himself to be lead outside.

He pauses as he scratches his ear "Erm...I didn't bring my car, Ziva and Roy gave me a lift here"  
Jethro shrugs "We'll go in mine" with that he tugs him over to the yellow Challenger and gestures to the passenger side "Get in"  
He nods and follows the order before nervously removing his blue mask "Erm...Jethro? What happens now?"  
The Liger sighs as he removes his own green mask and turns to Tony with a shrug "Either we go to yours and collect your stuff before moving back into mine...or we just go our separate ways an-" he quietens at the sound of a growl and raises an eyebrow in question.  
Tony bares his teeth "No Jethro! I won't let you go again!" with that he grabs him by his jacket and tugs him into a passionate kiss before pulling back "Now either get this car moving or be prepared to let everyone see you in your birthday suit.  
Jethros eyes darkens in arousal, recalling sight of Tonys body when he practically assaulted him in the shower. He quickly puts the car in gear and peels out of the Car Park before speeding to Tonys rented Apartment.  
Tony yelps and quickly grabs the 'Oh Shit' handle while fumbling for his seat belt and praying that they don't end up in a ditch or wrapped round a tree.  
The Feline chuckles at the sound and puts his foot down, weaving through the traffic as he heads to Tonys.

+NCIS+

Jethro follows the Canine into the Flat before nervously gazing around, jumping as Tony touches his arm and he sighs as he runs a hand through his short silver mane "Sorry...it's been a while"  
Tony nods and gives him a small smile "Same here...we can wait, there is no rush" with that he glances around and sighs "Right, lets get packing"  
The Feline sighs and nods as he grabs a bag and begins packing up the DVDs.  
The Canine watches from the doorway and sighs as he runs a hand through his brunette hair before turning away and begins packing his clothes...but pauses at the sight of the beige Marine shirt and smiles as he runs a hand over the material "After all these years...we are finally together again" he looks up at the sound of footsteps and smiles "Hey"  
Jethro smiles and walks over, pressing himself against Tonys back and wrapping his arms around his Mates waist while nuzzling his neck "Hey" he looks down at what Tony is holding and chuckles "I wondered where that short went...I knew I had two shirts"  
Tony smirks and licks the Ligers cheek, laughing at the cringe that crosses Jethros face and smiles "I couldn't resist taking one, I needed something to remember you by...incase you died"  
He flattens his ears and pulls away "I didn't die Tony" he sighs and lifts a hand, rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugs "Well I...er" he glances around and gestures to the Bathroom "I'll get your stuff from there" he gives him a nervous smile before dashing off.  
Tony watches him go and sighs as he finishes off packing his clothes.  
Once everything is loaded within the two cars, they head back to Jethros.

+NCIS+

The Liger huffs as he runs a hand through his silver mane before growling as he paces the floor while Tony unpacks his stuff upstairs. He snarls in annoyance before putting on the kettle to make coffee (Shit! I'm so nervous! It's like I'm a Cub all over again!). He grips the sideboard and lashes his tail (Granted...I haven't done it since we were young...but then neither has Tony...has he?). He jumps with a snarl as arms wrap around his middle, but calms at the sight of Tony and sighs as he flattens his ears "Hey"  
Tony huffs and nuzzles his Mates neck "The answer to your question...is no" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "No, I have never taken another besides you"  
Jethro feels his cheeks heating up and turns away (Fuck! You haven't blushed this much since you were younger!). He clears his throat "How did you know?"  
The Alsatian smiles and licks Jethros cheek "Because the same thought crossed my mind" with that he lets him go and makes the coffee  
Jethro smirks and runs a hand through his short mane before growling "Why am I so nervous!?"  
Tony glances up "Hey...you're not the only one" he shrugs "I'm just not showing it" at the narrowed eyed glare, he shrugs "I had a mini breakdown in my Flat, while you were in my Bathroom"  
The Feline chuckles, his nerves forgotten as he states "So that is why you yelped and fell off the bed as I entered"  
He nods "Yeah...although you did sneak up on me and grab my tail" he playfully narrows his eyes "You are a sneaky Bastard" with that he passes him his coffee.  
Jethro smirks as he drinks his cup "Yeah, although you have always been a 'yelper'! Even since you were a Pup"  
Tony chuckles and takes Jethros hand in his "Yeah, but you love me for it"  
His smile softens "Aye...that I do" with that he puts his empty cup before tugging Tony into a gentle kiss, smirking at the deep groan as the Canines body melts into his own. He lets out a deep purr as he softly kisses the lips he has missed all these years.  
The Canine growls and whimpers as he returns the kiss, groaning in delight at the soft vibrations of Jethros chest as the deep purr echos in his ears. His tail slowly moves from left to right, signalling his enjoyment.  
Jethro chuckles at the slow bum wiggle and slits his eyes before deepening the kiss, turning it from a soft kiss to an arousing one.

Tony growls as the kiss becomes more passionate and he quickly pushes Jethro against the side as he fights for Dominance.  
Jethro returns the growl as he sinks his claws into the Canines suit jacket.  
Tony snarls as he feels his jacket being ripped from his body and growls as he grabs the Felines wrists, pinning them against the sideboard as he reclaims Jethros mouth. He groans in delight at the taste of coffee and bourbon...but yelps as the Liger managed to flip them.  
The Feline smirks, showing his teeth at his Prey before leaning down and nuzzling the strong neck. He listens to the deep groan and his smirk becomes playful as he lets out a growl before biting Tonys shirt collar and tearing the dress shirt off him.  
A yelp escapes his chest as his expensive suit is torn to shred and he glares at his Mate before pouncing on him, knocking him onto the floor and smirks as he pins him there with his heavier body.  
Jethro snarls as he attempts to push the heavy Canine off him...but surrenders with a groan as a hand reaches within his trousers and begins rubbing his sheathed cock in an arousing manner. A mewl of pleasure escapes his chest as he gazes up with lust blown eyes "Fuck me"  
Tony pauses "Are you sure?" at the growl, he flattens his ears "Ok! Ok! I was just asking!"  
He mewls in pleasure as the hand begins to move faster...but whines as Tony pulls away.  
The Canine chuckles before yelping as he trouser are ripped open. He glares at a smirking Jethro before huffing and tugging off the Ligers trousers with more grace and groans as he takes a good look.  
Jethro goes pink and squirms as Tony just sits there and stares at his cock. He flattens his ears as he goes to pull away "I...er"  
He snaps out of his daze and quickly grabs Jethros hips, pinning him in place as he gazes up into embarrassed blue eyes "Hey...there is no need to be embarrassed"  
The Feline growls and turns away while flattening his ears "If you'd stop staring and just get on with it, I wouldn't have felt so uncomfortable"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he lets out a growl before suddenly lifting the Liger off the floor and dumping him onto the table, ignoring the yelp of shock as he forces his legs apart and grabs his now sheathed cock.  
Jethro snarls as he attempts to push Tony away...only to stiffen in shock as a wet tongue licks his groin. He arches up with a mewl of arousal as the tongue moves south and licks along his entrance.  
A smirk crosses his face at the sound and he watches as Jethros cock unsheathes itself until its standing to attention. A groan escapes his chest as he takes a deep breath, breathing in the musky Scent of the Ligers arousal before deciding he can't wait much longer and quickly uses his spit and tongue to stretch him open.  
The Feline stiffens at the first contact but slowly relaxes and after a while he actively pushes back. A low growl escapes his chest as he feels Tony begin to line-up and he shakes his head "Not yet"  
Tony whines but at the glare, he sighs and pulls back "I need to be within you, Jethro"  
"It's been a while Tony...I need to be prepped, as I don't want a repeat of our first time"  
The Canine flattens his ears at the memory of a younger Jethro growling in pain beneath him and sighs as he leans down, nuzzling the silver mane "You are right Jethro" with that he kneels down between the spread legs and smirks as he licks Jethros sack, snickering at the yelp of shock before continuing with the task at hand. Once he can fit four fingers in without any resistance, he nods to himself and pulls back before standing. He takes Jethros lips in a soft kiss as he slides in, bottoming out in one smooth thrust.  
Jethro groans at the filling of fullness and smirks as he wraps his legs around Tonys waist before tugging him into a soft kiss "Take me...make me yours again"  
Tony whimpers and nods, wrapping his arms around the Feline while nuzzling his chest "Yes Jethro, I'd do anything for you" with that he begins a soft tempo but soon picks up speed as the need for release makes itself known. He growls as he slams his hips into his Mate, snarling at the pain of claws digging into his skin as he viciously pounds into the willing body.  
The Liger growls and purrs, arching his back in delight at the powerful thrusts...but jerks in shock the slight pain that follows last thrust and roars out his climax at the same time Tony howls his own.

Tony pants as he heavily rests on top of his Mates sated body, not caring at the sticky feeling of Jethros cum between them as he nuzzles the strong chest.  
Jethro smirks and lets out a sated purr, licking Tonys shoulder with his rough tongue before sighing and gently pushing at the heavy body "Come on...get off"  
The Canine flattens his ears and shakes his head "No wanna"  
A growl escapes his chest before he calms and lets out a sigh "Tony, I'd rather sleep on a bed than a table"  
Tony looks up with a smile, his tail beginning a slow wag "With me?" At he nod, he yaps in delight and goes to pull away...only to stop with a cringe "Er...I can't"  
Jethro growls and bares his teeth "What!?"  
The Canine flattens his ears and goes crimson "I er...I'm stuck" at the disbelieving look, he elaborates "A male Canine, when in mating, can become rather excited and...er..."  
"Spit it out, DiNozzo"  
Tony cringes "I've knotted in you...I got too excited and well...we have to wait until I go soft before I can pull out"  
Jethro looks at him in shock before letting out a chuckle, which turns into a full belly laugh.  
Tony turns a deeper shade of red as he lowers his gaze "I'm Sorry"  
Jethro calms himself down before grabbing Tonys muzzle and tugging him for a kiss "No sweat, now...seeing as we are stuck like this, how about another round?"  
Tonys eyes widen in shock before his tail does a slow wag "You're not...not angry?" At the shake of the head, he yaps in delight and wraps his arms around his Mate before lifting him from the table.  
The Feline squeaks in shock as he sinks further onto Tonys cock and and he wraps his arms and legs around his Mate while being carried "Tony!? Where are you taking me!?"  
The Canine smirks as he steadily makes his way to the sofa "Somewhere more comfortable that the table" with that he drops down between the cushions and runs his hands over the striped white fur "I love you Jethro...ever since the moment I saw you in that boat" he flattens his ears and turns away "It's the reason I entered the water in the first place...only I didn't realise the current was that strong" he gazes up into the ice blues "But then you saved me and my love for you grew so much"  
Jethro goes pink and smirks "That explains why you jumped me as soon as we were back on land" he chuckles "You were such a Horny Pup" a smirk crosses his face "Not much has changed"  
Tony playfully narrows his eyes "Oi!" before smirking as he jerks his hips, causing the Feline to mewl in pleasure as he hits his prostate dead on "And what about you, my little Sex Kitten"  
The Feline lets out a playful growl as he begins a slow rock "At least I didn't pass out after our lovemaking...unlike yourself" he smirks at the crimson blush before groaning as a hand wraps around his cock and he growls as he ruts into the tight fist while rocking back onto the hard cock. His climax approaches and he moves on instinct, biting Tonys shoulder as he explodes over both their chests.  
Tony yelps at the move, whimpering at the teeth that sink into his shoulder before tipping his head and howling out his own climax. He grunts at the feeling of Jethro removing his teeth and smirks at the look of shame before stating "Don't look so upset, Jethro...I actually missed that side of you" he cups the Felines chin before gently kissing him "My feral sex kitten"  
Jethro goes crimson and huffs as he snuggles up against Tonys chest before letting out a loud yawn, grunting as he feels Tonys cock slip out and sighs as he presses closer.  
The Alsation smiles and returns the yawn "Come on...lets go to bed" at the lack of movement, he glances down and silently chuckles at the soft snore. He shakes his head, smiling as he tugs the blanket from the back of the sofa and gently tugs it around his precious Mate "I love you Jethro...I love you so much"  
Jethro sighs, letting out a soft purr as he sinks further into the darkness of sleep


	20. A Furry Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Furry Ending x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Nicola (OpenPage) on WWOMB for her help x
> 
> Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read it!.

(Three Months Later)

Jethro smirks as he watches his Mate sleeping and shakes his head as he stretches himself out, his smirk widens at the pleasant ache in his backside before he kisses Tonys cheek and leaves the bed.  
Tony grumbles and turns onto his back before wincing and shifting onto his front. He hugs his Mates pillow and drifts deeper into sleep.  
The Liger chuckles and sighs in happiness while gently tugging the duvet over his sleeping Mate. He nods to himself and quickly jumps into the shower before tugging on some clothes and leaving the house.

+NCIS+

Abby smiles as she runs a finger over her Collar, finally happy and feeling loved...but yelps in shock as she is grabbed from behind. She pauses as she recognises the Scent and playfully growls as she turns within the hold to come face to face with the Liger.  
Jethro winces at the punch to his chest and laughs as he spins her around before putting her back on the ground "Hey Abs"  
The Spitz smirks and licks his cheek "Hey...so how is paradise?" at the smirk, she squeals and pounces on him "You guys finally had sex?"  
Jethro goes crimson and places a hand over her muzzle "Abs!? Please, not too loud" at her hod, he flattens his ears "Besides...for your information, we had sex as soon as we got home from your Party"  
Abby's eyes widen in shock before clouding in confusion as she gazes at his collarless neck "But...that was three weeks ago?"  
He sighs and shrugs "I've been waiting for him to ask me to take his Collar...but I think he fears I'd turn him down"  
The Canine whines and reaches out to cup his cheek "Is that why you asked me here?" at the nod, she smiles "Have you got the parcel?"  
Jethro sighs in relief "Thanks Abs" before kissing her cheek "How long do you think you'll need?"  
Abby cocks her head in thought "Give me until seven? I'll pop round with it and stay for dinner"  
He chuckles "And then you shall leave before the fun starts" at her pout, he shakes his head "No Abs. I will not let you watch or video us having sex"  
The Spitz sighs before shrugging "Whatever you say Bossman" with that she tucks the parcel into her bag before kissing his cheek "Gotta dash, my kitty is meeting me for lunch"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "I can't believe Bishop lets you call her 'kitty'...its such a patronising term"  
Abby glances at him "At least its better than 'Feral Sex Kitten'!" at the shocked expression, she rolls her eyes "I was standing beside you when Tony called you last week" she shrugs "Not my fault my hearing is very acute" with that she kisses his crimson cheek before leaving with a smirk.  
Jethro watches her go and sighs as he runs a hand over the back of his neck before shaking his head and returns home.

+NCIS+

The Liger pauses while entering his house and smirks as he cocks his ears forward, spotting Tony in the Kitchen. He silently shuts the door and removes his jacket and shoes before moving into a predators crouch as he makes his way over to his unsuspecting Mate. He keeps to the shadows and slits his eyes, wiggling his rump before pouncing.

Tony yelps in shock as a heavy weight knocks him to the ground before straddling him. He flattens his ears in annoyance "Jethro!" but sighs in forgiveness as his Mate turns him over and kisses him.  
Jethro mewls in delight as he deepens the kiss before pulling back and nuzzling the strong chest "I love you Tony...I love you so much it hurts"  
The Canine frowns and reaches out to stroke the silver mane "Jethro? Are you ok?"  
He nods before getting off him and turns to the coffee pot, making himself and Tony a cup. A sigh escapes his chest as he runs a hand through his short silver mane "I...I was just thinking of all those years we...I caused us to miss out on" he flattens his ears "Because of me, we have lost out on growing up together...all because of my stupid pride"  
Tony lets out a whine as he hugs the upset Feline from behind, licking at his neck "Jethro...I think we needed that time apart in order to become the adults we are now" he shrugs "All that matters now is that we have the rest of our lives to be together"  
Jethro smirks and flicks him with his tufted tail "All these years to pounce on you" with that he passes Tony his coffee before drinking his own "By the way, Abs is coming over for dinner"  
The Alsatian freezes and narrows his eyes "Don't let her near the Bedroom...she has been threatening to sneak a camera in there to record our lovemaking"  
The Liger rolls his eyes "I already told her that she shall only be staying for dinner, as we have plans tonight"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Plans?" at the nod, he frowns and scratches the back of his neck "Er...what have we got planned?"  
Jethro smirks and heads into the Living Room "Its a surprise" with that he curls up with his coffee on the couch.  
A whine escapes his throat as he crawls over to his Mate, rubbing his head against his back while nuzzling the base of his tail "Jethro...tell me!"  
The Feline arches into the touch, smirking as Tony tugs at his jeans and nods as he lifts his rump to allow his Mate to remove his clothes. He mewls in delight as a wet tongue licks along his sheathed cock but shakes his head as Tony grabs the lube "I'm ready to go" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "I stretched myself in the car before comming in"  
Tony groans and quickly tugs Jethro onto his front before mounting him from behind. He growls as he nuzzles his neck "I-I don't think I can be gentle"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and widens his stance while lowering his chest "Just fuck me DiNozzo"  
The Canine snarls as he pounds into him, whining as he grinds himself against his Mate while hugging him tighter against his chest.  
Jethro growls as he claws the sofa and snarls as Tony suddenly stops "Why?"   
Tony whimpers as he attempts to hold off his climax, grabbing his Mates hips to halt all movement "I-I can't-"  
The Liger huffs "Just get on with it...as its my turn next" with that he clenches his muscles, smirking at the strangled yelp "Come on then, if you can manage it"  
He slits his eyes before smirking as he rears up and grabs the Felines hips, tugging him back against him and hits his prostate dead on "Don't cum, I want you inside me when you climax"  
The Liger whines and mewls as he tries to hold off...but quickly reaches down and pinches the base of his cock "T-Tony!? I-I..."  
Tony groans and tips his head back as he howls out his climax, shooting deep within his Mate and collapses against the trembling Feline.

Jethro grunts at the heavy weight that lands on his back and huffs in annoyance as he claws his way out from beneath the sated Canine. He shakes himself out before placing Tony onto his back and moves between the spread legs "My turn"  
Tony smirks and reaches out to grab the lube "Here...stretch me good and proper to fit in that monster cock"  
The Liger blushes and shrugs "As I stated years ago...a Hybrid is bigger than a normal Feline" with that he coats his fingers before leaning down to kiss his Mate while gently slipping a finger inside the hot body. He groans as the muscles clamp down on his finger and lets out a deep purr, coaxing Tony to relax and smirks as the muscles slowly release their tight grip. He pulls back slightly and gazes down at his Lover with hooded eyes "I love you Anthony Micheal DiNozzo" with that he leans down and grooms the black and tan fur.  
Tony groans and arches into the sandpaper tongue while slowly rocking his hips and fucking himself on the finger within him, he cringes at the slight burn as two more fingers are added...but forgets everything as a rough tongue licks his sheathed cock back to full hardness. He whines and paws at Jethros back, yelping in shocked arousal as his cock is encased in the tight wet heat of the Felines mouth.  
Jethro purrs in delight as he suckles Tonys cock, running his rough tongue along the sensitive underside...before jerking in shock as Tony suddenly howls out his release, shooting his load down his throat and he quickly pulls off.  
The Canine flattens his ears as his cheeks heat up in embarrassment "I...er"  
The Liger huffs and rolls his eyes before using his free hand to clean his face "It's ok Tony" with that he pulls out his fingers and uses the excess lube to smother his cock. He looks up into the embarrassed green eyes and smirks "Hold on tight" with that he thrusts all the way in before beginning a fast tempo.  
Tony howls as his prostate is hit dead on and growls as he is unable to help in this position. He pushes Jethro back and pulls asway before moving onto his hands and knees "Take me this way"  
Jethro smirks and pushes back into the hot body of his Mate, nuzzling his neck but pulls back as the need to bite makes itself known.  
Tony glances behind when the warmth from his back disappears and shrugs while rocking back onto the hard cock "Bite me, Jethro" he lets out a groan at a particular powerful stroke and grabs his own cock, stroking himself at the same speed "Like I said when I was younger...I like you biting me, as I am the only one to see this side of you"  
The Liger snarls and sinks his teeth into Tony's shoulder, holding him in place as he ruts into him from behind. A growl of arousal escapes his chest at the sound of Tonys soft grunts and he flattens his ears before roaring out his climax, grunting as his Mate joins him by coating his hands and chest. He lets out a chuckle "Don't get cum on the sofa Tony" before yawning and snuggling up to the Canines back, while still deep within him.  
The Alsatian rolls his eyes "It'll be your fault if I do" and returns the yawn before curling up beneath him.  
They both snap back to awareness at the sound of a squeal along with a shocked yelp and look up to find Bishop and Abby in the doorway.  
Jethro growls and tugs the blanket over his Mate, hiding him from Abbys wandering eyes as he growls "Abs! You said seven!"  
She shrugs "I got it finished earlier than planned and thought I'd surprise you...although-" her eyes gaze over the white fur, noting that the orange and black stripes are all over his body before returning her gaze back to the ice blues "-you surprised me"  
Tony slits his eyes, spotting the subtle checking out of his Mate and moves back to block out most of her view "Do you mind looking away while we get dressed?"  
Abby pouts and goes to argue, only to yelp as her own Maye grabs her by the Collar and leads her into the Kitchen.  
The Liger rubs a hand through his mane before grabbing their clothes and tugs his Mate upstairs for a quick shower.  
Once clean and properly dressed, they head downstairs.

Abby smirks at the twin set of embarrassed faces and wags her tail in excitement "I wish I had my camera ready!"  
Jethro lets out a growl "Abigail! You told me seven!" He takes a calming breath and narrows his eyes "If you EVER do that again...I shall start locking the door and shan't invite you over no more!"  
The Spitz whimpers and flattens her ears "But! Bossman! I..." she lowers her gaze in defeat "Ok Bossman...I give"  
Tony cocks his head to one side before narrowing is eyes on the box within Bishops arms "Hey...what's in the box?"  
The Calico shrugs "It's to be opened after dinner" with that she slits her eyes "So no peeking!"  
Jethro chuckles and sends Abs and Bishop into the Living-Room before dragging Tony to the side "Here, peel some spuds while I start on the steaks"  
Tony flattens his ears "Fine" with that he grabs the peeler and begins his task.  
The Liger rolls his eyes before leaning over and licking Tonys cheek "Stop being so grouchy! Thats my job"  
He smirks and returns the gesture, his smirk widening at the way the Feline rubs at his cheek before continuing with his task.  
Jethro watches him and smile to himself as he begins cooking the steaks.

+NCIS+

Tony sighs in delight at the feeling of being stuffed and curls around his Mate with a happy yap.  
Jethro chuckles and arches his back with a yawn as he nuzzles Tony's chest but pulls away at the click of a camera. He glares at Abby "No-one at work can see that!"  
The Spitz smirks and nods "Yup! Only myself shall have a copy"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Get us a copy aswell, it'll be a good reminder that he is always a stressy kitty" he flinches at the head slap and playfully glares at his Mate.  
Jethro slits his eyes in warning before nodding to Bishop "Pass me the box"  
The Calico smiles and hands it over.  
Tony cocks his ears forward and watches with keen interest as Jethro turns to face him...but frowns at the nervous look. He glances at Bishop and Abby, only to see excitement on their faces. He flattens his ears and turns to his Mate "Jethro...?"  
Jethro gives him a nervous smile before taking a calming breath "Tony, I know we have been through a lot during our lives...what with collaring each other at a young age to breaking up and then going our separate ways" he shrugs and gazes at his his hands.  
The Alsatian smirks and takes the Felines hands in his own "Jethro...that is in the Past, its the Present and Future that matter now"  
Jethro smiles and nods "Yes...and talking about the Future-" he opens the box to present Tony with their original Collars "-would you let me Collar you once more?"  
Tony's eyes widen and he reaches out to stroke the soft ice blue leather "How...?"  
Abby yaps and wags her tail "A friend of mine works within the Collar business...I pulled in a favor and got him to fix your original Collars, along with lengthening them" she smiles before cocking her head to one side "So Tony...are you going to answer Bossman?"  
The Canine wipes his eyes and yaps before pouncing on his Mate "Yes Jethro! Yes!"  
Bishop smiles and stands, tugging Abby along "Right...well, we shall leave you to it"  
Abby pouts but nods "Yeah, enjoy hot steamy sex together!"  
Tony goes pink and playfully growls "Go on! Get!"  
Jethro laughs and waves them off, waiting until the sound of their car travels off to the distance before smiling at Tony "I love you Tony" with that he picks up the blue leather and gently wraps it around his Mates neck.  
The Canine shivers at the long forgotten pleasure of the leather against his skin and smiles as he returns the favour, placing the green Collar around his Mates neck before standing and holding out his hand "Come....lets start our lives together as a Mated Pair"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "You just want to go upstairs for, and I quote 'hot steamy sex'" at the smirk, he shrugs "We have the rest of our lives together Tony, but-" he playfully pushes him over before running up the stairs "-first one naked and in the bedroom gets to be on Top!"  
Tomy flattens his ears "Oi! No fair Jethro!" with that he gives chase to begin a night full of pleasure.

No matter who you are, love shall always find a way...as love never discriminates between Race, Religion or Gender x


End file.
